Joey's secret
by noffermans
Summary: Joey has a secret, and because of that he stay's in the kaiba mainson. Would Seto find it out, and what did Seto plan for Mokuba's birthday. JoeyxKaiba with slight MokubaxNoa Yoai don't like don't read,This is a reupload because the other one doesn't work
1. stressful day

**So here is another puppyshipping story and it has a slight Mokuba x Noa in it. I hope you readers like it. I think Seto is OOC. So tell if you like. If you don't like yaoi don't read. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Joey was a pretty normal kid. Annoying, but normal. Joey was done with his second job and walked…"home." Well, it wasn't really his home, but he had stayed for a few days at the Kaiba mansion. Why? Because he had nowhere else to go. That's why! His father was out of the city and Joey, the smart boy that he was, forgot his keys.

At first he planned to sleep over at Yugi's. But a broken water pipe cancelled that. The whole game shop was flooded with water. When Mokuba heard, he told Joey that he could stay at the mansion because there were plenty of rooms they didn't use.

After a long conversation with Kaiba, Mokuba finally got him to agree-as long as Joey didn't make a mess, and he was home for dinner. That last one was probably Yugi's idea. He often tells Joey that he doesn't look too good, and Yugi knows Joey skips dinner a lot, so he wants to make sure that Joey eats more.

Joey's POV

I walked through the door. I was greeted by a happy Mokuba. Normally I would like that, but not today. I was too tired. I said before Mokuba could ask something, "Sorry, kiddo, not now-I need a little nap."

Mokuba smiled a sad smile at me. "Oh, alright then. I'll have fun by myself. Just be down by dinner time."

I smiled at him. "Don't worry…why don't you go play with Noa in the virtual world? I think he would love to see you."

Mokuba's eyes lit up. "Okay then!'' he answered and walked away.

I went to the stairs, but just looking at them made me tired again. I sighed. I know Mokuba doesn't like it when I don't play with him. But today was really stressful, and I didn't want to upset him one day before his birthday. And as for Noa, he somehow managed to get into the Kaiba Corp.'s computer system and now plays with Mokuba at least once a day in the virtual world. But Mokuba can't stay there too long, because it is dangerous. I don't know exactly why. I think that Noa will be the perfect present for his birthday. Mokuba really loves that boy. I can see it in his eyes.

I opened a door, not caring if it was my own room or not, and fell on the bed. I closed my eyes. I just wanted to sleep for a very long time.

I heard a door open. Is it time for dinner already? I felt like I had just closed my eyes. But then I heard, "What are you doing in my bed, you Mutt?"

At that moment I knew in whose room I was, but I didn't feel like getting up. I mumbled something like, "Too tired…."

I heard the other one sigh and say, "For what?"

"Everything," I answered, trying to find sleep again.

"Get out of my room!" he said.

I shook my head. And then I heard an angry sigh near me. I slowly opened one eye. I saw Kaiba walking towards me. He leaned down close to my face and hissed, "If you don't get out now…you are back on the street."

I started to grin…. "You'd do that to your brother? He likes having me around."

Kaiba crawled something and sat back up and then said, "You're annoying''

.

"Thanks, now leave!" I said crossly. I just wanted to sleep…is that too much to ask?

"Oh, is someone a little grumpy?" asked Kaiba, looking, well…amused.

"No!" I said. "Just tired and stressed,'' I added with a sigh.

"Stressed?'' Kaiba asked. I just nodded my head. "Why don't you take a break then?" he asked me.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Because I can't, genius!"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "I'm the one who runs one of the biggest companies in the country. I am the one who should be stressed."

"Yeah, but you don't have two jobs where you have to run everywhere. If you come a second late you don't get in trouble. You can go home whenever you want. You're the CEO…I'm not. I work for the boss and if he doesn't like something, I'm fired. Don't tell me that I don't know what stressful means." Kaiba did not say anything after that, but he laid his hands on my shoulders. My eyes shot open and I tried to sit up. "Kaiba?" I asked.

"Just relax, Joey, this will make you feel better.''

I layed down again and relaxed. He called me by my first name…he has never done that before. I felt his hand move against my shoulders. Is he giving me a massage? Why? Well I don't care, this feels so good. It was like all my worries just disappeared. After 15 minutes he stopped. I sat up beside him and looked at him. "Seto…I…thank you. You were right; it really made me feel better."

Kaiba said nothing and looked down at his feet. There was a slight blush on his cheeks. I never had seen him like this…it make him look cute. Wow… that was a word I never thought to use for him.

"You called me Seto," he suddenly said.

My eyes widened for a second. "Oh, I did? I'm sorry." I know that he doesn't like it when somebody other than Mokuba calls him that.

"Don't be," He said. "I liked it."

I laughed. I couldn't help it. "That is the first time I heard you say you liked something."

Kaiba looked somehow a bit sad and he said, "I like many things, you know."

I just wanted to tease him a little and said, "Oh yeah? Like what?"

Kaiba's blush deepened a little and I started to blush when he gave me the answer. "You," he said it soft, but because I was that close to him I heard it.

I kept quiet. I didn't know what to say. What could I say? I didn't want to upset him. Then Kaiba said something really quiet but I could still hear it. "Do you…" but then he trailed off.

I know what he wanted to ask. I was afraid for that question to come. But when he said it, I knew the answer. "I like you, too," I said, blushing. I saw a small smile passing his lips.

We sat there for a few minutes in silence. Not knowing what to say or do.

"Joey?" I heard. I turned my head to look at him. At the moment I turned to him I felt two warm lips pressed against my own. My eyes snapped open in shock and I looked at his eyes that were looking back at me. His eyes where filled with fear of my rejection but also all of his love. I slowly closed my eyes and started to kiss back.

After a few minutes of making out I had to pull away because of the need for air. I panted a little and asked, "So what does this mean…Are we a couple now?"

"Only if you want us to be," he answered me, smiling.

A smile spread on my lips and I said, "I would **love** to." Then I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Seto smiled.

"But, Seto, you have to know something." He looked at me with a worried expression. "There is something I keep secret and I have done that for years. It could take a while before I tell anyone. No one knows…I just wanted to let you know there is a reason it might look like I could cheat on you, but I won't ever think of doing that. Please trust me…I will tell you when I'm ready."

I didn't look at him. I felt a hand under my chin and it forced me to look at him. Seto's eyes where filled with love. "Joey…I love you…No matter what this secret of yours is, it could never make me hate you. Just tell me when you are ready. As long as you promise me that you will turn to me if you need help."

I smiled at him and gave him a kiss. "Thank you, Seto." I leaned my head on his shoulder and just sat there. In that moment, everything seemed perfect.

**So that was it. I think of maybe a second chapter about Mokuba's birthday and another one where Joey tells Seto his secret. But it has to wait. So please review. I like them. They give me the feeling you like my story, even if there is something to change. And thanks to dancing elf for beta reading again. **


	2. Mokuba's birthday

**Okay so here is the second chapter of Joey's Secret. I will like to get reviews-a lot of them. And I hope you guys/girls like this chapter as much as the last one. **

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH**

Mokuba's POV

I quietly sneaked up to Seto's room. Yesterday he and Joey didn't come downstairs. I have a feeling I know what happened. I opened the door and saw Seto and Joey lying in each other's arms. I knew I should let them be, but this was my birthday and I wanted to celebrate it.

Seto's POV

I was half awake as I slowly started to notice Joey laying beside me. I smiled, it felt unnatural, yet it felt good to do. Suddenly I felt something, or better yet-someone-jumping on me and on the bed.

"Seto! Joey! Wake up!"

Joey sat up abruptly. "Hun? What! Mokuba!" he said, irritated.

I slowly sat up too, and said, holding back a yawn, "Mokuba, you are fifteen now, you know you are a little too old for this."

"I'm never too old to be a kid," he said with a grin. "And now, get up! It's time for my birthday!"

"We're coming," Joey mumbled, falling back on to the bed.

Mokuba nodded. "Good. I expect you two to be downstairs in fifteen minutes." Joey growled something and Mokuba left the room, giving us some privacy.

I looked at Joey, who had closed his eyes again. "Are you feeling okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, opening his eyes again. "Just a little tired."

I smiled at him, "I can understand that."

He slowly sat up again and started yawing. He looked so cute.

Joey's POV

When I turned to Seto, he looked a bit dreamy. "Something wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, nothing is wrong," he said and leaned a bit closer. I smiled at him and he gave me a quick peck on the lips.

In that moment I was sure that yesterday wasn't a dream. When I leant closer to kiss him again I heard, "You two have ten minutes left."

I sighed. "Your brother knows how to ruin the mood."

Seto laughed. "Come on, let's get up. We shouldn't keep him waiting."

We quickly changed into some new clothes and went downstairs. Mokuba was sitting in the kitchen. "Morning, birthday boy," I said.

"Morning, love birds," he said with a knowing grin. Seto and I went red. "What?" Mokuba asked, looking surprised. "Did you two think I wouldn't know? I mean," he looked directly at Seto, "I'm your brother, Seto, I need to know what is going on."

Seto turned another shade of red and said, "D-does that mean you read my journal?"

"Uuuhhhh…maybe?" Mokuba said sheepishly.

"You little…" Seto mumbled, but then it looked like he got an idea. "If you read that, then you won't mind if I do this."

I felt him grab my arm. "Seto, what –Mmph!" Seto shut me up with a passionate kiss. I felt his tongue pressing itself past my lips and into my mouth. I couldn't help but moan. I let my tongue slip past his and into his mouth and I went wild myself. I couldn't help but smile when I heard him moan. I felt his hands all around my body and my own went around his neck so I wouldn't fall down.

"Okay, Seto, you proved your point now," I heard Mokuba say somewhere behind us. But we didn't stop kissing. "Would you please remove your tongues from each other's throats now,'' he said, irritated.

A couple of seconds later Seto let go of me. We were both sporting red faces and panting like crazy. "Next time…Give me…a warning…when you…do something like that," I said while breathing deeply, so it didn't come out as angry as I wanted.

"But you liked it," He said, giving me a wink.

Mokuba's POV

Joey became even redder than he already was. Seto laughed and sat down beside me. He actually laughed. He was returning back to normal, even if it was a slow process.

Joey, who was still as red as a tomato, walked to the refrigerator. As I wondered what he would do there, he pulled out a cake and placed it before me. "Happy 15th birthday, kiddo," he said with a grin. "I'm sorry, but I didn't have too much money to buy an actual present for you. I hope you like this cake instead. I made it myself."

I smiled at him, "It's great Joey."

He grabbed some plates and started cutting the cake, giving the first and biggest slice to me. He gave Seto one and then he took one for himself. Seto and I took a bite at the same time, while Joey held back, waiting for our reaction on what he had made for me.

It tasted delicious-it was better than most of the things that the chef Seto hired cooks. "This is amazing Joey! Where did you learn to cook like that?" I said, happily taking another bite.

"This is indeed a masterpiece of cooking," Seto complimented Joey. Alright, maybe Seto wasn't back that much, but it was a start, and it was thanks to Joey.

Joey smiled and took a bite himself. "Since my dad can't cook that well and he's often home late, I needed to learn to do it for myself. I learned many recipes, but I couldn't really do them because I don't have the right tools and ingredients."

"Mmm," I said. "This is incredible, you should cook here more often." Joey started to smile.

Joey's POV

Finishing our cake and saving the rest for after supper, we watched some cartoons Mokuba wanted to watch. I looked every once in a while at Seto. It was marvellous how we got along today, and I hoped it would stay this way.

Seto had said a few days back that he had a present for Mokuba and that he needed my help with it. At that moment I was slightly surprised, but then he said he asked me because I was the only one around. Seto had a party for Mokuba planned and I needed to take him there. But I needed to let the ride go as long as possible so Mokuba wouldn't suspect anything.

After the cartoon finished I said, "Hey, Mokuba, I know a good place to hang out for the rest of your birthday. Wanna come?"

Mokuba's eyes lit up. "Yeah, I would love to, come on big brother, let's go!"

But Seto shook his head, "Sorry, I have to check up on something first. I will come after you as soon as I can, alright? I need at least 5 to 10 minutes."

Mokuba didn't seem to like the idea that Seto wasn't coming, but he nodded. I took one of the cars in the garage. Mokuba sat next to me. After a few minutes of driving, he asked, "Hey, Joey?"

"Hmm…" I said, not taking my eyes off the road.

"How could you pay for the driving lessons if you couldn't even buy a present?"

I was surprised-I didn't expect a question like that. "Well…" I said. "An old friend of my father is a driving teacher and he taught me for free."

"Oh, cool," he said.

We were silent again. After a few minutes I decide to ask, "So how are things with Noa?"

I saw Mokuba smile. "Great, but he misses the real world. Now he knows that he is close to it he wants to be here more than ever. Each time I speak about you, Seto or the others, it seems that he becomes sad." He sighed and looked out the widow.

I smiled. "You really like him, don't you?"

He blushed. "Y-Yeah…more than a normal person would do."

"I can see that," I answered.

"Joey, thank you," he said suddenly.

"For what?" I asked.

He smiled. "For bringing my big brother back."

I smiled at him for a second before I stopped the car and got out. I opened the door for Mokuba. "Well, we are here," I said. He looked at the building behind me. We walked inside. It was dark, but then all the lights came on and everyone yelled, "SURPRISE!"

Mokuba screamed and then laughed. He was happy with it. He walked over to everyone and thanked them. I felt someone stand beside me. I looked and saw Seto. He was smiling at his brother. I whispered, "Is his present ready?" He just nodded.

Mokuba's POV

Everybody was here-Yugi, Yami, Tristan, Tea, Duke, Ryou, even Bakura, Marik and Malik. They sat me down on a couch. On the table before me were presents. Joey was sitting beside me and Seto was at my other side. When did he come here? Well, it didn't matter, he was here now. I just wished Noa was here too.

I started opening the presents. I got a knife from Bakura, at the look from Seto he wasn't happy with that, and I wasn't sure what to do with it either. From Yugi and Yami I got a dvd box set of my favourite TV show. Ryou gave me a necklace to give to someone special. It looks like everyone here knows about my crush on Noa. From Tea I got some socks-I don't know what to think of that. Duke gave me a new version of Dungeon Dice Monsters. From Tristan…a soccer ball? And Marik and Malik gave me a new set of trading cards.

I had opened all the gifts from everyone…well, everyone except from Seto.

"Do you want your present," he whispered in my ear. I nodded. "Close your eyes and no peeking," he said as he stood up. I closed my eyes and I felt Joey wrap his hands around my eyes so I couldn't peek.

"Open your eyes, Mokki," I heard. My eyes snapped open when I heard that voice. No…that couldn't be him. Joey removed his hands from my face and I stared into two green eyes. It WAS Noa.

"But how?" I stared at him.

He just smiled and looked at Seto, and then back to me. "Ask your older brother."

I looked at Seto. "You did this?" I asked. He nodded.

I looked back at Noa. "You are real, right? You're not going back to the virtual world?"

"No, I'm not," he said. At that moment I truly believed it and hugged him. We fell over, but that didn't matter. I looked up and smiled at him.

"This is so great!" I yelled at him. He slowly wrapped his arms around me and smiled at me. I couldn't help becoming lost in his beautiful eyes. Slowly I leaned in closer and gave him a little kiss on the lips. It ended as quickly as it started. We both became very red but didn't let go of one another. Slowly he brought his head back down and we kissed again, longer this time and more meaningful, too.

Noa had no experience in kissing, but for his first time he was really good. I had kissed someone before, but it didn't make me feel like this. I was practically melting against him. After a few minutes we let go of one another. I started to blush when I looked around at everyone. They were staring at us with well-knowing smiles, but I didn't care. I had my best birthday present EVER!

Seto's POV

It was kinda weird to see Mokuba and Noa kissing like that, but I let them be. Mokuba had the same glint in his eyes for him as I have for Joey. I looked at Joey. He was smiling at them, but then he noticed me looking at him. He stood up from the couch, giving me a light peck on the cheek to the surprise of everyone else in the room. I smiled at him, but I couldn't help but think about that secret of his. But right now I was enjoying my brother's and Noa's reaction when they noticed that everyone was watching them.

**Well, I worked long on this one. And don't ask me why I did this, but I liked it this way. There are other chapters to come before you will know what secret Joey is keeping. Thanks to everyone who reviews this story. And I will make the next chapter even better (I hope). **


	3. Returning home

**So another chapter of Joey's secret. Don't worry, it isn't the last one. I hope everyone likes it. I don't own Yugioh or the characters. **

Joey's POV

We sat in the car. I was driving, Seto sat beside me, and Noa and Mokuba sat in the back. Seto and I were grinning like idiots and Mokuba and Noa were holding hands.

"So, Mokuba?" I asked, "Did you like the party?"

He nodded. "It was a great party."

"Good," Seto said.

"What did you think of it, Noa?" Mokuba asked.

Noa smiled. "It was a great way to begin my new life in the real world." Noa leaned over and kissed Mokauba passionately.

When I saw that, I quipped, "Hey, no making out back there. I'm trying to drive here."

They let go quickly and they were as red as tomatoes. Seto and I laughed until we arrived at the mansion.

Seto's POV

We walked inside. Joey started cooking something and I played a little game with Noa and Mokuba. After some time Joey called us. He had made some pancakes. They were really good.

"Joey?" I asked.

"Hhmm?"

"How did you get this good at cooking without ever taking a class in it?."

"I don't know. I just do it, and I don't think it is that good"

"Are you kidding?" Mokuba said, still eating.

"Mokuba, swallow first before you say something!" I said, irritated.

Mokuba swallowed his meal. "This is very good…is there more?"

Joey blushed. "Thanks, and who wants some cake?"

"Me!"

"Me!"

Noa and Mokuba said at the same time. We ate the cake. I helped Joey do the dishes while Noa and Mokuba watched some TV.

"Here," Joey said and threw a towel at me. I caught it. "You gave your brother two really awesome presents."

"Two?" I asked, taking the plate to dry. "I just had one."

Joey smiled, giving me a new plate. "He said to me that you gave his big brother back."

I smiled; I knew what he meant bye that. "And that is thanks to you, Joey."

He smiled again, giving me a pan and letting our fingers brush before turning back. We did the rest of the dishes in silence. After that I slowly moved behind Joey; I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close. "Seto?" he asked.

I started nibbling his neck. He leant into my touch, moving a little so I had easier access. After a few minutes his neck was covered with bruises. Joey turned around and kissed me on the lips. He slipped his hands around my neck. Then he let go and kissed my neck. It felt so good. He moved away a little. "Maybe we should go somewhere else."

"My bedroom?"

"Sounds perfect!" He moved out my arms.

In the living room we saw Noa and Mokuba cuddled up together. Noa laid on top of Mokuba. They were both sleeping with huge smiles. I smiled, lying a blanket over them before following Joey upstairs.

Joey's POV

Seto walked past me and grabbed my hand. He dragged me up the stairs into his bedroom, locking the door. Before I knew it I was laying on my back on the bed. Seto was lying over me. I looked into his blue eyes; they were filled with love and lust, something I thought I never would see in the eyes of the cold CEO. He bent down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hung on for dear life. He let go after a few minutes. I flipped us over so he was on the bottom. I bent down and whispered in his ear, "Can't let you have all the fun." I kissed him passionately, then started nibbling his neck again.

-_Ring-Ring-_

We looked at each other. We both were red and tried to figure out what the sound was. To my embarrassment, it was my cell phone. I turned even more red. I took my cell phone out of my pocket. Before I could flip it open, Seto put his hand on it. "Leave it."

I looked at him, knowing how much I loved to make out with him. But I hardly get phone calls, so whoever called must have something important to say. I gave Seto a sad smile before I laid on his chest and answered the phone. I sighed, happy to feel his arms wrap around my waist.

Seto's POV

The person who called Joey had a pretty bad timing. I could see from Joey's face that he didn't like it either. He answered, "It's Joey." The person on the other side yelled, but I couldn't hear what he said. Joey literally froze in my arms. He went in one second from warm to cold. "D-dad?...I'm sorry, but…." He stuttered and sounded afraid. "Can I s-stay here? ...But it is late! Okay. I will come home. Bye, Dad."

Joey sighed deeply as he hung up. "It was my dad. He found out I wasn't home and got angry. He wants me to return at once." He had his eyes shut tightly. It looked like he really didn't want to go.

"I could drive your home," I said.

Joey shook his head. "My father will only get even more mad at me. But you could walk me to the park, if you want to?"

I smiled at him. "I will." He turned around and kissed me. We got up and Joey grabbed his stuff, then we silently walked downstairs. Mokuba and Noa woke up.

"What's going on?" Mokuba asked sleepily.

Joey smiled at him. "Sorry, kiddo, but my dad called and I have to go home."

"Aww, really?"

He just nodded. "See you soon, kiddo."

We grabbed our coats and walked outside. When we were at the gate Joey held my hand. He looked at me, not sure if it was okay. I let my arm slip around his waist and pulled him close. He looked really sad and walked very slow. I saw the park already. It felt like we just walked 5 minutes, but I know it took longer. We stood still at the park gate. Joey turned to me. "Well, thanks for everything, Seto."

I smiled at him. "Thank you for bringing me back, and for the cooking."

Joey blushed. "My cooking isn't that good."

"Yes, it is," I said proudly.

He smiled at me and looked at the way he had to walk from the park. He looked sad, tired, and as if something else was bothering him. I hugged him and whispered in his ear, "It's alright, see you tomorrow at school."

"Yes, see you tomorrow," he said in my shoulder. Before I took a step back, he kissed me one last time very passionately. Then he turned around and walked into the dark park. I stood there for a minute or two before I returned to the mansion. I walked directly to bed and fell into a deep slumber, dreaming about Joey.

Joey's POV

I walked through the dark streets, kicking a rock as I did. I didn't want to go home.

Why must I go home? How did Dad get my number? I wanted to stay with Seto. Stupid Dad! I looked at our apartment building and sighed. I walked up the broken stairs, happy that no one was there. I stood before the door, whispering a prayer, "Please, if Anyone hears me…spare me." And I walked right inside the hell.

**And stop. So what do you think? Do you want more? Because I'm not done yet. I hope this is as good as the last chapters. If it is not, tell me about it. And thanks to everyone who reviewed so far, and to dancing elf for beta reading.**


	4. What's going on?

**So this is chapter four of Joey's secret. I hope everyone likes it. Sorry it took so long for an update but I had a lot of tests. **

**Now go on with the story.**

Seto's POV

I looked through class trying to find Joey. But he wasn't here. That was odd because he was always early. His friends came inside. Yugi saw me and walked to me.

"Hey, Kaiba! Where is Joey?"

I looked at him confused. "I thought he would be with you?"

"Why should he be? He was staying over at your house, wasn't he?"

"Yes, but his dad called and he had to go home, so I thought he was with you?"

"That sounds logical but I didn't see him. I wonder where he is?"

"Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Moto, would you sit down? The class is about to start."

I sat down looking at the door hoping Joey would rush inside. But Joey didn't show up…nor in the next class, or the break. We were halfway through our final class when Joey showed up. His hair was hanging in front of his face. He gave a note to the teacher, who looked at it and nodded. Joey sat down, not looking at anybody.

"Hey, Joey," Tristan whispered softly. Joey didn't answer. "Is something wrong?"

"Mr. Taylor, leave Mr. Wheeler alone or I will send you to the principal."

Tristan sat back, but I couldn't stop staring at Joey's sad form. During the next break Joey exused himself to go to the bathroom. I was curious and followed him. He was standing in front of the sink, his hand resting on it. His arm was shaking. I still couldn't see his face, but I saw some water dripping down his chin.

"Joey?" His head shot up and he stared in the mirror. I walked up beside him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking…so what's wrong?"

"Go away," he said softly.

I took a step so I stood behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close. For the first time that day I saw his face. His eyes were red, like he had been crying. They were filled with anger, sadness, and disbelief.

He didn't look at me. I slowly turned him around so he was facing me. He didn't want to look at me, so I cupped his chin and made him look at me. "Were you crying?" I asked, my voice the softest I could muster. I saw beside his eye a blue bruise, but I didn't pay much attention to it. Before I knew it, Joey launched himself forward and buried his head in the crook of my neck, then started to shake. "J-Joey?" I asked, surprised.

"No, don't ask-I will lie, and I don't want to lie to you."

I sighed anxiously. I knew that I could trust him completely, but I wanted him to tell me what was really wrong.

"Joey," I said holding him closer, while kissing his neck. I felt him cry against my shoulder. I heard the bell for the next class, but Joey was still crying. I moved a little so no one would see us. I let him do what ever he wanted to calm down.

After a few minutes he stopped crying. And in that moment, Tristan came inside and found us. He didn't seem surprised to find us together.

Joey looked around. "Hi, Tristan," he mumbled, his arms still around me.

"Joey, was that note what I think it was?"

Joey nodded and Tristan sighed. "Tristan, don't!" Joey said with a little panic in his voice.

"I know, I know," Tristan said, raising his hands in defence. "I promised I wouldn't, but maybe you should go to the park to clear you mind. The teachers won't bother you today."

"Yeah, maybe I should," Joey said.

I didn't know what was going on, but I noticed that Joey had calmed down with that idea. Tristan turned his attention to me. "Sorry, Kaiba, but we have to go back to class."

I was about to protest when Joey whispered in my ear, "Go with him. I will wait for you at the park after school." I nodded and let Joey go. Tristan walked out, and I was about to follow him when Joey pulled me back and kissed me quickly on the mouth and then pushed me out the door.

Tristan stood against a locker. "Before we go to class, I have to talk to you. Follow me, please." I did what I was asked. He brought me to an empty classroom. "Kaiba, you know Joey has a secret, right?" he asked. I nodded. "Well, it so happens that I know about his secret, but I promised Joey that I wouldn't tell anyone. But I believe that you're the only one who can help him."

I stared at him. "And how am I supposed to do that?"

Tristan gave me a school book. "Here, this is Joey's book. When he goes home, go after him and say that he forget it…or something. And make sure you get into the house-it explains itself when you go in there."

I nodded that I understood his plan.

.

Tristan nodded too. "Good." Then he walked to the door, but stood still before it. "Oh, and Kaiba?"

"Yes?"

"If you hurt Joey, I will make doubly sure that you regret it." And with that he walked out the door.

Joey's POV

I sat on a bench. I felt so much better than I did at school. I stared over the lake and waited for Seto. School is out, so he will be here any minute now. Suddenly it went dark before my eyes. I wanted to scream when I heard someone whisper in my ear, "Guess who?" I grabbed the hands in front of my eyes, pulled them away, stood up and turned around to see Seto standing behind the bench. He had placed his suitcase next to my bag.

He smiled. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, much thanks for caring," I said with a smile. "And I'm sorry to say, Seto, but I only have an hour. If I come home late my father will be angry."

I hadn't noticed, but Seto had come closer to me. "Well, let's have some fun then, shall we?" He said before locking his lips with mine. I smiled happily during the kiss-it was just a simple one. I guess it was because we were in public, but I couldn't care less.

He let me go. "Well, that was some good fun."

"Indeed, it was," I said. "Could we have some more?"

"Yes," he whispered, coming closer again.

I grinned. "Come and get it," I said playfully as I slipped out of his arms and started running.

I saw Seto standing still, surprised for a moment before he started chasing after me. "Joey! Come back here!" He screamed after me.

I laughed at this-it was so not his still. "Never!"

He quickly caught up with me, and he tried to catch me, but failed. We both fell to the ground. I looked up at his face and laughed. "Get off me!"

"No," he said very simply. I grabbed his hips and pushed him sideways, moving him off me.

*Splash*

I turned to see that I had pushed Seto into the deep lake. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why you-!" he growled. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the lake also. "That was for laughing at me, pup," he said.

I stood up and splashed Seto. "Do you really think I care if I get wet?"

"No, but it is fun to see." We both laughed and Seto stood up holding his hand out to me, which I gladly took. He lifted me up and pulled 'a little' too hard, so I fell against him and he kissed me once again. After he let go, he said, "Let's dry up, shall we?"

First, we walked first back to the bench and grabbed our bags, then we went up the hill. Seto pulled his shirt off, revealing his chest. I stared at him. Seto noticed this and said, "See something you like?"

I blushed and nodded. When he moved a little closer to me, I blushed even more. He stared at me. I didn't know what he wanted. I sighed softly and pulled my own shirt off, too. It felt a lot better to sit there in the sun. I turned my head to find Seto staring at me this time. I smiled at him and sat a bit closer to him, noting that Seto was also blushing. He grabbed me and pulled me into his lap. I loved the feel from the friction of skin to skin. I was sure I was as red as a tomato right now.

He rested his chin on my shoulder and my smile brightened when I saw that Seto's face was very red as well. I cuddled up to him, enjoying the feeling of his skin and heartbeat. He gave me little kisses on my cheek. I saw he looked a bit dreamy. I smiled and turned around, kissing him on the mouth. Everything felt so perfect right like now. It was like nothing could hurt us or break this moment.

Seto's POV

I could see that Joey was happy. His eyes where filled with love, joy and passion. It was so different from when we were at school. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and held him close. I almost didn't notice that we didn't have our shirts on.

*Beep Beep Beep*

A stupid sound sliced through our beautiful atmosphere. Joey sighed and slipped out of my arms for the second time that day. "I have to go home now," he said, looking at me with a sad smile. I nodded and reached out for his shirt and hand it over to him. "Better put this on."

Joey laughed and grabbed my shirt, "Same goes for you."

We exchanged shirts and put them on. Mine was still a little damp but it wasn't too bad. We stood up and Joey gave me a quick hug and a kiss. He grabbed his bag then turned to run down the hill. When he was at the bottom he turned and screamed, "SEE YOU TOMORROW!" He waved, as did I, and then he ran off.

I sat down again. I will wait 10 minutes and then go after him, doing what Tristan told me to do. After some time, I realized that I didn't know where Joey lived. I grabbed my suitcase and pulled Joey's book out, and opened it. There was a note in the front cover. I grabbed it, seeing it was from Tristan and had directions to Joey's house. I put the note in my pocket and got up. It is time to go.

**So, yeah, I wanted to do some fluffy stuff. And you guys will get surprised in the next chapter, for sure. That is all I have to say. Oh yeah, please review. **


	5. Save him

**So, yeah, another chapther of Joey's secret. I had it written all along, but typing did take a lot of time. But I hope it is a good read, so enjoy.**

Seto's POV

I slowly walked down the street. I had never been in this part of the city. I followed Tristan's note. I find this part of town very depressing. All the buildings looked like they were ready to collapse. I wondered how Joey was able to smile all the time?

Suddenly a little boy bumped into me. He fell backwards with a loud 'Oof.' He rubbed his head.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I hold out a hand to help him.

"Yeah, thanks for asking," he said, taking my hand as he stood up. The boy was young, about 12 years old. He had black hair, brown eyes and he was wearing a-little-too-big clothes with holes. He had a big smile on his face. "I'm sorry for bumping into you…I have never seen you around here, how could that be?"

I gave the boy a little smile. "A friend of mine forgot something, so I came to give it back to him."

"Oh, that is so nice of you! Where do you have to go? I could take you there, I know a lot of shortcuts around here."

I thought about it. "Why not?" I said with a smile.

"Really? Okay, good! Where do you have to go?"

I gave him the note Tristan gave me. He stared at me and then he asked, "You're a friend of Joey's?"

"Yes, do you know him?"

"Of course, he has helped me and my little brother countless times. It is because of him that children like me can survive around here. And a friend of Joey is a friend of mine. I'm Nick, by the way. Come on let's go!"

I stared at him as he grabbed my sleeve and dragged me into the ally he just left. So Joey helped a lot of children around here? I didn't know that. But what will happen to them if Joey goes to live somewhere else? I will find a way to help them.

He dragged me to a yellow building in the middle of what seems to be an old park. "Here it is!" The boy said proudly.

"You can go home yourself, right? I have to go to my younger brother now. I need to find some food for us. Well, it was nice meeting you! Oh, and will you say, 'Hi' to Joey for me? Well, gotta go…."

Before I could say anything else the boy ran away. I hope I will see him again, one day. I looked at the building. I went up the stairs; they were cracking at each step I took. Inside sat a large hole. I took a big step over that one. How the hell can Joey live here? I don't know.

I walked to the door with the number written on the note and knocked.

Joey's POV

My whole body came on full alert when I heard someone knock. "Joey! Send whoever is there away before I break your arm!"

"Y-Yes, Dad," I said. I scrambled towards the door. I held myself up at the door so it would look like I was standing. I opened the door a little. "Sorry, we don't give…" I trailed off when I saw that it was Seto. I almost fell back, but I managed to hold myself up. I quickly looked to see if my father was listening. "What are you doing here?" I said quietly.

"You forget a book at the park," He said, holding up one of my school books.

"Thank you, now go!" I said, trying to grab the book, but failed.

"Why do I have to go? I walked all this way to give it to you. May I have something to drink?"

I started to sweat a little, and my arms were shaking a little because of my weight. I didn't want to let him inside and see all this. But somewhere in the back of my head I did know that I had already lost this war. "Sorry, Seto, you can't! Would you please go now?" I said, trying to get my book back, but failing again.

"Why are you shaking?"

Damn it, he noticed! "I ain't shaking," I said, trying to sound confident, but it sounded very weak.

"Did you cry again?"

I looked into his eyes. They were burning, but not out of anger. No, it was love, a very deep and beautiful one. In that moment, I knew. I didn't want to fight anymore. I had had enough of it. I slowly opened the door and let Seto step inside. Seto looked around, his eyes widened at what he saw. I closed the door, but I didn't let go. If I did, I would collapse for sure.

"Joey," Seto whispered.

I looked at him. His eyes were full of pain and understanding. I didn't know what to say. He was only two steps away from me, so I let go of the door and took a step. But the pain was too much, and I fell forward. Seto saw this in time and caught me around my waist, holding me close. My head rested on his chest, it was so warm. I was safe with Seto, I knew that completely.

Seto's POV

Joey;s whole body was shaking and trembling. He looked worse than he did before. His shirt on his right side was covered in blood. I held him protectively. I heard someone come into the hallway. I picked Joey up and walked up the stairs, going quickly into a room. I looked around. There was a sleeping bag on the ground and a picture of Joey and his younger sister.

"Your…uuh…room?" I asked quietly.

He nodded. "It's worse then you thought it was, isn't it?"

I nodded and put him on the 'bed.' I sat down in front of him. "Joey, are you able to look at me?" As he looked at me, I could see he was a bit afraid of something. "You're coming with me, and you're not coming back here. I will make sure your dad doesn't get you." He smiled and hugged me.

"Please, Seto, get me out of here."

"I will," I promised, and kissed him lightly. "So, where is your stuff? I'll get it, you don't need to move-your body needs to rest."

He nodded. "Most of my stuff is there," he said, pointing at the wall.

I looked at the wall closely, saying, "I don't see anything."

Joey smiled, "That's true. I hide it from my dad so he won't steal or break it."

"But how am I supposed to get it?" I asked, walking towards the wall.

"Do you see a blue paper somewhere?"

"Yes."

"Pull at it, take a step back, and watch out for your head," Joey warned me.

I did as he said, and a large piece of the wall came out. Luckily for us, Joey's dad let something fall downstairs, so he didn't come to check on the noise.

"That is dangerous," I mumbled.

"I know."

I reached into the hole and got everything out.

There wasn't much…his schoolbag and books, his duel disk and deck, a photo-album and a locker.

"Where are your clothes?" I asked, putting all his stuff in a bag. I didn't want to waste any more time.

"In my father's room," he said softly.

I gave him the bag and picked him up again. I looked out the door. I wanted to avoid his father, if possible, and a fight. "Which door?"

"Second left."

I quickly walked down the hall and opened the door. Everywhere I looked there were beer bottles. "Where are they?"

"In that closet."

I walked over to it, careful not to slip on any bottles. I opened it, and the strong smell of alcohol assaulted my nose. "Where are they?"

Joey got out of my arms. I held him up as he grabbed his cloths and put them in the bag. When he was done, I picked him up again. I slowly walked down the stairs.

Joey's POV

I listened carefully. I didn't want to see my Father. I wanted to go home with Seto . We stood in the hall. I heard the TV in the living room. So I was more the 85% sure he was there. Seto walked to the door and tried to open it. That was when my dad came. His eyes couldn't focus, and the smell of alcohol was all over him.

"Who are you?" he yelled at Seto.

"That is none of your business," he said, still trying to open the door. I searched my pockets for the key.

"What are you doing with my son?"

"Making sure he is safe." I took the key from my pocket and put it in this hand.

"You're not going to kidnap my son!"

He ran towards us. In that moment the door opened. Seto stood out the way and my dad couldn't stop, so he fell over the railing and onto the ground. He laid unconscious near the stairs. Seto sighed. "I'll call the police and an ambulance." Seto made those calls and then another one to his brother to send the limo for us. I slowly stood, finding I was able to stand on my own again.

"Thank you, Seto," I said, smiling.

He smiled back. "Let's walk to the street, the limo will be here any minute."

I nodded, I had a little trouble walking down the stairs, but other than that, I was fine. Mostly because Seto helped me to walk, I left my dad behind, along with that chapter of my life.

We arrived at the same time as the limo. Mokuba and Noa gasped as he saw me, but asked no questions. I was happy with that, as I was tired as hell. I sat next to Seto and leaned my head

against his shoulder, smiling as I closed my eyes. Seto explained to Noa and Mokuba what had happened. I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

Yes, life would be great. I was happy I could spend it with Seto. And that my secret was still unknown. With that thought, I fell asleep.

**You surely thought this would be the end, didn't you? Well, there is still more to come, that's for sure. Please Review. **

**I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed until now. It means a lot, guys. I will continue!**


	6. the secret

**So another chapter of Joey's secret. I liked writing this. Sorry it took so long, but I was stuck at a moment and didn't know what to write. I'm very happy with what has come out; and you're not rid of me yet. **

Seto's POV

I was slowly waking up, and as my eyes flickered open I sighed deeply. Joey stirred a little in my arms. I stared at his face. It has been five years since I saved him from his father. They have been good years. Joey lived with us from that moment. Joey and I have had our ups and downs, but we are truly happy together. I smiled at Joey. It's truly amazing what his appearance did to us all. I am more relaxed and laugh a lot more. I am not that cold CEO anymore. But I still tend to be a workaholic…I guess old habits die hard. But I do take vacations without anyone saying I must take one, so that is a good point. The business itself is going greater then ever. Joey snuggled a little closer to me. I gave a soft chuckle, and started to stroke his hair with one hand. My puppy-my beautiful, golden puppy. You're my special someone. Tomorrow is my birthday, and I know you have something planned. You do each year, even if I don't ask for anything. But then I do that, too. I didn't notice that he opened his eyes. And the moment I did, he had already pressed his lips to mine, playing with his tongue in my mouth. I smiled before exerting my dominance over him. After a good ten minutes, I let go. We both panted.

"Good Morning to you," I said.

He smiled at me and gave me another peck on the mouth. "How long have you been staring at me?" He asked with a smile.

"I have no idea-I lost the track of time."

"Why do you stare at something you know inside out?" he asked.

"Because it's still so beautiful, I love to look at it."

Joey blushed. "That, I am surely not."

I rolled so I was on top of him. "Yes, you are," I said. I leaned closer to his ear and whispered, "On the outside, as well as on the inside…believe me, I know."

Joey blushed a darker shade of red and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, that was sweet of you."

I smiled and rolled back down to my earlier position. Joey sat up and ruffled my hair. I let him before I got up and started to change.

Joey's POV

I walked out the room and went down to the kitchen and started making breakfast for everyone. It's kind of a morning ritual. Mokuba came down, pulling a very tired Noa behind him. I gave Noa a big mug of coffee.

"Thanks," he mumbled. Noa wasn't much of a morning person, which surprised me, because he was very active.

Seto was the last to come down. "Morning, Seto," Mokuba said cheerfully.

"Morning, Moki."

"Morning," Noa growled.

Seto looked at him. "Good morning to you, too, grumpy."

Noa mumbled something, but was soon cut off by Mokuba.

Seto stood behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Then he rested his head on my shoulder. "What are you making?"

"Breakfast."

I saw Seto roll his eyes, "Very funny!"

"That is what I thought, too."

He let go of me and sat down. Two minutes later I put some roasted bread on the table and some scrambled eggs for everyone before I sat down as well. "Hope you all enjoy," I said with a smile. And we started to eat.

Seto's POV

Mokuba and Noa were done eating pretty fast, and then Mokuba dragged Noa away. I rolled my eyes at this. Joey and I were done at the same time, so Joey took my plate and placed it in the sink. Then he turned around. "Well, I'm going," he said.

"As long as you come back," I said with a smile.

"Always," he said and kissed my forehead. He grabbed his coat and left. Joey took a daily walk to the park, no matter what the weather. Sometimes I go with him, but not too often. That was his time alone, and I respected that. I smiled as I did the dishes myself.

Noa's POV

I watched as Mokuba slowly crept up behind Seto. Mokuba was a little bored and wanted to scare him. I knew it wasn't going to work. "Mokuba, go away and let me finish this."

Mokuba growled something as he walked back to me. "Well, that was a waste of time," I said.

"Hey!"

I kissed him on the mouth. "Don't worry; you'll get him next time."

"But you just said-"

"Forget it! Do you have everything ready, just like Joey wanted it?"

"Yes! Stop asking that," he said, irritated.

"Sorry, I was just making sure."

He smiled. "So do you know something we could do until tonight?" he asked. I smirked as I grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs.

Seto's POV

I finished the dishes after Mokuba tried to scare me for some reason. I sat in the living room and opened my laptop. I was going to read a fan fiction. I like to do that from time to time, mostly when nobody is around. It was a very funny story, and I smiled during the whole time. At the moment Joey came back inside, I quickly hid that webpage.

"Hey, Seto."

"How was your walk?"

"It was good, a little crowed at the park, but good." I smiled as he sat down. "You know, I heard that the sky would be clear tonight. Would you watch it with me?"

"And what brought that on?"

"Well, I was at the park and I heard some people talking about it. It sounds like fun."

I shook my head and smiled. I put my laptop aside. "Okay, pup, I'm going to the park with you tonight."

"Yeah! Thanks, Seto," he said, jumping up to give me a quick kiss. I watched as he walked away.

Joey's POV

Everything was going as planned. I hope Seto likes his surprise. I was still mentally debating over whether I should tell Seto or not. _I must he…has the right to know_. But-I don't want him to leave me! _But he wouldn't, would he?_ I don't know what he'll think of it! I've never heard him talk about it. _No, stop this!_ I must tell him…I'm not going to change my mind!

I stopped at Noa and Mokuba's room and knocked on the door. I heard some sounds before Mokuba opened the door. "Hey, Joey, what do you need?" he said. His hair was a little messed up. Noa appeared behind him.

"Moki, we're not done yet."

Mokuba's face flushed and he whispered to Noa, "I'll be back in a minute."

I acted like I didn't know what they were talking about. "So, is everything ready for tonight?"

"Yes, don't worry."

"Great," I said, "I was just checking, so I'll leave you two alone now." I winked at them and walked down the corridor to my room.

I had my own room, but I mostly slept in Seto's room. But it was a good feeling that I had a room of my own-a place where I had my own rules, without my father coming inside. I chose which room I wanted and how it looked. But I was more than happy I could sleep next to Seto. I opened the door and lay down on the bed I never sleep on.

I smiled, thinking about Seto. I wanted to make sure Seto really enjoys his birthday, since nobody—not even Noa, Mokuba and I-could get him the perfect gift. Finding gifts for him is very difficult. So we just make sure he enjoys the day. I hope that he likes his surprise.

I heard a knock on the door. "Come in," I said.

Seto came inside and sat down. I smiled at him.

"So? Nervous about tomorrow?"

"I'm anxious over what you have planned."

"You better be!" I said, sitting up.

"What did you plan this time?"

"Nothing you won't like!" I sat next to him and placed my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sure of that," I felt his arm slide around my waist. "As long as I have a good day, right?"

"Yes." He kissed my cheek.

"When were you planning to go?"

"Late, so we'll see the most…I thought about 11:30 pm."

"That's fine by me."

We both smiled and kissed. It wasn't often we had a quiet day like today, and it did me good. The rest of the day went flew by quickly.

When it was time, I waited at the door. "Seto! Come on, I want to go!"

Seto's POV

I slowly walked downstairs. Joey was standing in the door way. "Come on, lazy ass."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," I said as I sprinted the last part.

"So happy!"

"Yes, now come on, let's go!"

He took my hand and we walked outside. I know Joey didn't do this just to see the stars. He must have another reason, but what? Joey looked like he was thinking about something and very hard. We came to the park and slowly walked inside. We went to the hill where we sat on the day I got him away from his dad. It kind of had become our spot. I slowly sat down, and then Joey sat in my lap.

"Thank you for doing this, Seto."

"No problem, pup."

He looked up at the stars. "Wow," he said.

I did the same. The late-night sky was indeed very beautiful. The stars seemed to sparkle more than ever. I looked at Joey's eyes. They seemed to shine as brightly as the stars. He turned his head. "You're not looking at the stars," he said, stating the obvious.

"Yes, I am, I see them in your eyes."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, they are beautiful."

Joey smiled and looked up. After a few minutes he looked at his watch and then turned to me. "Happy birthday, Seto," he said, kissing me. When he let go, I heard something whistling. I looked up and saw fireworks exploding in the sky, wishing me a happy birthday. I stared at them for a few minutes before I turned to Joey, who sat there with a smile.

"Thank you," I said.

He smiled and cuddled closer to me, putting his head in the crook of my neck. We continued to watch the fireworks, but I felt that he was still nervous…but about what? When the last Roman candle slowly faded out, we looked up at the stars again.

"Seto?"

"Yes?"

"I know this is going to sound completely out of blue…."

'What is it?" I asked sweetly.

"W-well, have y-you ever thought a-about having k-kids?"

He said the last part very softly, but I could hear it. I blinked two times out of surprise…with everything he could have asked, I didn't expect that question. I sighed and smiled at him. "Like having our own kids? Yes, I have thought of that."

"S-so, you wouldn't mind having them?"

He sounded scared for some reason, but I couldn't put my finger on why. "No, I wouldn't, why do you ask?"

Joey got of his place on my lap and kneeled before me. He looked me straight in the eyes. It looked like he was going to cry or something. "Seto, you probably won't believe me, and I wouldn't blame you-" 

"What is it? Tell me." I said, as sweet as possible.

"I…I-I…." He said. He was no longer facing me; instead, he looked at the ground. I saw his eyes water. I slowly grabbed his shoulders.

"Joey, you know you can tell me anything, so don't be afraid. I won't get mad at you."

Joey closed his eyes as he whispered, "I-I'm p-pregnant."

Joey's POV

I couldn't look at Seto as I told him my secret. I was so afraid.

"Joey, please…would you look at me?"

When I heard the softness in his voice, I looked up, but I couldn't stop a tear from falling down my cheek. When Seto saw the tear, he looked worried. "Hey, don't cry," he said, wiping the tear away with his hand. He smiled at me. "How long?"

"W-what?" I asked, confused.

He just kept smiling gently. "How far along are you?"

I blushed. "Three weeks," I said softly.

Then he kissed me on the mouth. When he let go I stared at him with teary eyes. "So-so you…you don't-?"

"No, Joey, I don't," he said, knowing my question.

I felt a weight falling off my shoulders. I leaned myself forward and buried my face in the crook of his neck and started to cry. "I-I was so afraid," I admitted. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap, holding me close. "I d-didn't know what you would do. I don't want to be alone again. Please, let this be real! If it isn't…." I trailed off.

"Shhh, you don't need to worry anymore. Just cry for a moment. You must have gone through a lot," he said, rocking us a little.

I smiled and then I did cry a little more. When I finally calmed down, I started to laugh and said something I wanted to voice for some time, "We are going to be parents!"

"And you will be a good one," Seto whispered to me.

"We will," I corrected him, still smiling.

His grip tightened for a second. I removed my head from his shoulder and kissed him. It was a slow one, but it held all the love I had for him, and only him.

Seto's POV

I slowly let go of his mouth. His eyes where sparkling with the happiness he felt, and I couldn't blame him. I felt that way myself. My eyes glanced down for at his stomach for only a second, but Joey noticed anyway.

"You may, you know-it's yours, too!"

I blushed at his words as he answered the question that was on my lips, but didn't dare ask. I kissed him softly as I slowly moved my hand to his stomach and let it rest there. There was no sign of life yet. But something in the back of my head told me there was, and it wasn't just because Joey had told me so.

Joey sat as close to me as possible, his back resting against my chest. I smiled as I stared at the stars. This was the best moment of my life, and the best birthday gift I could receive. Joey stirred a little. I looked down to see Joey sleeping in my arms. He wore a very big smile.

I smiled at him and softly kissed his ear. Then I got up carefully, trying not to wake Joey. I lifted him into my arms so we could go back home. "This is going to be good, but a weird time for both of us. But I'm so glad I can spent it all with you," I said softly in his ear. Joey's smile got bigger, so I know he had heard me.

I slowly opened the door. Once we were inside, Mokuba ran to us. When he saw Joey sleeping, he asked quietly, "Did you like your surprise?"

I nodded, still smiling.

"What are you so happy about?"

"I tell you later," I said and walked upstairs. I opened the door to our room and laid Joey on the bed. I closed the door and got into bed next to him. I wrapped my arms around him and smiled.

Yes, this is going to be great.

**So what do you think? I liked writing this. I've never made something this long. But I'm not done yet, so keep coming back. ^_^**

**I thank everybody who reviewed so far, and everyone who reads it. This is the story I'm most proud of, so I won't stop writing it until it's completely done. **

**Tell me what you think of it in a review, and thanks again to everyone. **


	7. birthday and doctors

**So here is another chapter. It's getting harder to write for this story, but it did work. Well, here goes. Say what you want, but don't hurt my feelings, please.**

Joey's POV

I slowly opened my eyes. I saw Seto's sleeping face. He wore a huge smile. I couldn't help but smile myself as the memories of yesterday came back to me. But one thing I didn't understand…how did I get home? I don't remember going home. Seto slowly opened his eyes, then he hugged me a little tighter and he kissed my lips.

"Good morning too, birthday boy, did you like yesterday?"

He smiled and whispered in my ear, "I got the best birthday present I could get."

When he said that I lay still for a moment, then I hugged him so hard that I was almost

squishing him. He just laughed at my reaction and started stroking my hair. Then he got up

and changed. I did as well. After I finished, I turned to Seto.

"Do you want to tell Mokuba and Noa?" I asked.

He looked ahead like he hadn't really thought about it yet. "Yes," he said eventually. Then

he came to my side and kissed my forehead. I could feel he was nervous about telling the

boys. I mean, I know how it is. I wrapped my arm around him and smiled.

Seto's POV

We slowly walked downstairs. When we came downstairs, Mokuba ran to me. "Happy Birthday, Seto!" he said as he hugged me.

Noa was, for some reason, happier than usual, and said, "A Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, both of you," I said with a smile.

Joey let go of me and grabbed stuff for breakfast, placing it on the table. We ate and talked about nothing in particular. When we were done, we put the plates in the sink, but didn't do the dishes yet.

"Hey, Seto?" Mokuba asked as he and Noa sat on the sofa. Mokuba was in Noa's lap. Joey and I, facing them from the couch, snuggled closer to each other. "Are you going to tell us what you are so happy about?"

"Yes I promised, didn't I?"

Mokuba's eyes grew a little curious. "Please, tell us, was it the fireworks? Or something else?"

I laughed to myself, Mokuba was still such a child. "I was happy about that too, but that was not what made me unbelievably happy."

"What was it then?" Noa asked.

I took one deep breath to calm myself down, not that it helped much. Now I know what Joey must have gone through yesterday. "Joey and I are going to be parents," I said. Well, I don't know how that sounded.

Mokuba's mouth dropped open. "You mean…for real?" he managed to get out.

"Yes," Joey answered before I could answer. "It looks like I'm pregnant," he said with a smile.

"But how?" Noa asked, still a little shocked.

"Something I was born with…I don't know, really. I only know I can be pregnant one time," Joey said shyly.

Mokuba and Noa got up and hugged both of us. "Congratulations, both of you, I'm happy for you!" Mokuba exclaimed. "Wait a minute…we are going to be uncles!" Mokuba said to Noa, laughing.

Joey smiled. "Seto, do you want to go with me on my walk?"

I smiled. "Sure. Noa, Mokuba…can you two do the dishes while we are away?"

"Yes, we will," they said.

Joey and I grabbed our coats and walked outside. I smile the whole time. Life was great, absolutely great. We walked in the park, both smiling and not really talking.

"Joey?" we heard from behind us. We turned around to see a man walking toward us.

"Nick, is that you?" Joey asked.

The man stood before us. "Yeah, it's me…long time, no see, huh?"

Joey even after he moved in with us, he often went back to his old neighbourhood. He wanted to help them in everyway he could, so with my help he opened an orphanage there.

Nick was the boy who helped me find Joey's house the day I rescued him from his father. At the time, Nick was homeless with his younger brother. If Joey hadn't worked there, he never would have gone to one, because he didn't want to be separated from his brother. When he had heard that Joey operated the orphanage, he did come. He and his brother are doing well. Nick himself became the manager of the orphanage and works there with Joey. He went on a month-long vacation to see his girlfriend, and has apparently come back.

"So, how was your vacation?" I asked.

"Great, everything was great! In two months, she will come here, too!"

"That is good news," Joey said with a smile.

"And how are things going with you two?"

Joey smiled at me with a questioning look. I nodded. "Seto and I are going to be parents," Joey said with a smile.

"For real? That is so cool! Congratulations to both of you…I hope you will be very happy."

"Thank you, Nick," we both said at the same time.

"Well, I have to go. Call me later and tell everything, okay?" he said.

"Sure thing," Joey said as Nick walked away.

Joey and I walked some more.

"Say, Seto?"

'Yes?"

"Well, I have to go to the doctor tomorrow for a check on the baby. I was wondering if you want to come with me?"

I stopped walking, pulled Joey to me, and kissed him hard. "Joey, you don't have to ask. Of course I'll go with you," I said when I let him go.

He smiled brightly. "Thank you," he said, and hugged me. "Come on, let's go…we need to tell some other people, too." And with that said, he dragged me around the city for the rest of the day, seeing all of his friends to tell them the news.

*Time skip, the next day, doctor's waiting room*

Joey's POV

We sat in the waiting room. Seto held my hand. He was almost crushing it. He was nervous, I could tell. I had been here a few times before, so I knew what was going to happen. But that doesn't mean I'm not nervous. I placed my hand over his and smiled at him to calm him down. I wanted him to loosen his grip a little so the blood would get to my fingers…but that was beside the point.

"Joey Wheeler? You can come," an assistant called.

We stood up. Seto still held my hand, but less firmly, and we walked down the hall to the examination room.

"Ah, Joey," the doctor said.

He was my doctor since my birth, and he was the one who found out that I was pregnant. If I trusted any doctor, it was him. "Hi, John," I said with a smile. "My boyfriend came with me…I hope that is not a problem?" I asked.

"No, of course not, so you finally decided to tell him right? I told you everything would work out." He turned to Seto. "So, you are Seto, right? Joey told a lot about you. It's nice to meet you in person," he said, holding out his hand.

Seto took it and said, "Thank you, doctor.''

"John…call me John. Now would you two sit down on the bed, please?" We sat down and John sat in front of us in his chair. "So, Joey, how do you feel it did go?" he asked seriously.

"I think it went well. I did as you told me."

"Well, that's good to hear, so we should do the test, shall we?"

"Sure thing," I said with a smile as John grabbed his stuff.

*Time skip, about 20 minutes later*

John smiled at me. "It was as I suspected, you and the baby are doing well. Just keep doing what I told you to do and come back in two weeks. We need to check on you. And about your question last time. We could take a look at the baby's gender around your 10 weeks in, so you need to wait a little longer okay?"

''Okay, I can live with that," I said, a little disappointed that it couldn't be earlier.

"So long you both are safe," Seto said softly.

"Well then, Joey, see you next time and keep up the good work," John said as he shook both our hands and walked out with us.

"Sure, John, and thank you," I said, and Seto said a thanks, too.

When we stood in front of the hospital, Seto said, "How could you stay so calm the whole time?"

I smiled. "I know how it's going with me and the baby. Don't ask me how I know, but it's good to hear some proof. And I'm sure that everything is alright."

Seto wrapped an arm around me and let out a happy sigh. "How have we become this lucky?" he asked and kissed the side of my head.

I just smiled as we walked down the street.

**So how was it? This was hard to write-really it was. But I'm not done…there is still something that has to be put to paper. So wait until chapter 8!**

e He just laughed at my reach°t


	8. questions and answers

**I loved writing this chapter. I don't know why, but I just love this story. **

Seto's POV

I was downstairs making breakfast. Joey was still asleep. He was ten weeks in now. Today was the day we would find out the gender of our baby. I smiled-I couldn't help it.

Noa came downstairs and grabbed a big mug of coffee.

"You're early," I said.

"I can say the same," he answered.

"Why are you so early?" I asked as I put some bread on the table.

"Your brother literally kicked me out bed." He sounded tired.

I tried not to laugh, but I failed.

"It isn't funny," he said, irritated.

"Sorry," I said, still laughing.

Mokuba came downstairs. "So, here is where you are…I was worried. Why are you already up?" He asked when he saw Noa standing against the table.

Noa growled, mumbling something I couldn't hear while I tried hiding my laughter.

"Oh, Noa, I'm so sorry…I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"You don't have to," Noa said, giving Mokuba a grin.

"What do you me—hmm?" Noa kissed him forcefully on the mouth.

Joey slowly came downstairs. When he saw Noa and Mokuba making out against the kitchen table he said, "Urg! Guys, I don't need to see that!"

Mokuba pushed Noa off of him. "Sorry, Joey," he said.

Joey walked to stand beside me. He splashed some water on his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just really tired. I'm hungry…what is there to eat?"

I smiled, holding out a plate with his favourite food for the morning. "I figured that you would want something."

Joey smiled as he took the plate and sat down. It was very was quiet at the table; because Joey was too tired to speak, and Noa was grumpy. When we were done, Mokuba promised he would do the dishes as Joey and I left for the hospital.

Joey slept some more in the car. When we arrived, I got out of the car, opened his door, and shook him lightly. "Joey," he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hmm, are we there?"

"Yes, love, come on." I took his hand and helped him out of the car.

We sat in the waiting room, and Joey was awake now.

"Are your nervous?" I asked quietly.

He nodded. "You?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Mr. Wheeler? Mr. Kaiba? You can come in now," a nurse called us. We stood up and walked after the nurse. She led us into a room. We sat down and waited for John.

Joey's POV

I was so nervous. Seto had his arm wrapped around my waist. John came inside. "Hey, you guys, how are you?" He asked while closing the door.

'We're doing great," I said with a smile.

"That is good to hear, and I bet you're both nervous. So, shall we start?"

We both nodded. I needed to lie down on my back. John had turned on a machine. "Joey, you need to lift up your shirt," John said.

"Oh, of course," I said and did as he said.

"Joey, I wanted to tell you last time, but I forgot. You can get problems with your scars; they might hurt when the baby starts kicking."

"Oh…okay," I said. I didn't know what else to say.

"Okay, Joey, I want to warn you, this will feel a bid cold."

He wasn't kidding that thing really was cold. I tried to focus on what was shown on the screen, but I didn't really understand it. I lay very still as John moved that thing around. I need to ask Seto later what that thing is called…I feel so stupid calling it a thing. I looked up at Seto, who looked just as puzzled at what he saw on the screen as I was feeling.

John had his full attention on the screen. "Wait a second," John mumbled and moved the thing back and forth like he was checking something. "Joey," he said.

'Yes?" I asked unsurely.

"You are not going to have one baby, but two…twins!" he said, looking at me with a smile.

"W-what?" I stumbled out, still in shock over what he had said. "Are you sure?"

John nodded, "Here, let me show you."

I looked up at Seto. He looked surprised, yet happy. John stopped moving the thing and he pointed at the screen. "Look here—you can see the head," he said, moving his finger around it to show us.

As I watched John's motions, I could make out the baby's whole body. I smiled-it was cute as far as I could tell. "This is a girl," he said, and showed us why he said that.

He started moving that thing again. "Do you see him?" he said as he stopped moving. I nodded.

"Him?" Seto asked.

John nodded. "This is a boy," and he pointed at things to show us he was sure.

After that we were done. Seto helped me to sit up, and then he hugged me close. I smiled. We said goodbye to John, and Seto drove us home. When we arrived at home Mokuba and Noa came running to us.

"And? And?" Noa questioned. I was surprised; I thought that Mokuba would do something like that.

"Sorry, guys," Mokuba said, apologising. "He found some sweets and had too much sugar. But seriously—TELL US!"

"Twins!" Seto said.

"A boy and a girl!" I added excitedly.

"That is so cool!" Both of them responded.

We couldn't help but laugh. The rest of the day, Seto and I called our friends to tell them the wonderful news.

*Time skip, 15 weeks in*

Seto's POV

I came home. I was early for the first time in two long weeks. I had planned something special for my little golden puppy.

Joey reclined on the couch watching something on the TV. I walked over to him.

He looked up. "Hey, Seto, you got home early today."

I smiled, kissed his forehead and whisperer softly in his ear, "I hope you haven't planned something, or cooked already tonight, because we are going out for dinner."

"Really?" he said, his eyes brightening. "Why?" he asked, looking very cute."

I smiled. "To make up for being so late for the past 2 weeks. Now get up and change, my lovely puppy." He pecked my lips before he stood up and went upstairs.

I quickly went to the bathroom downstairs to change my clothes. The last thing I checked was my pocket, making sure I had it with me. Joey came downstairs and I held out my hand. "Let's go, shall we?" He laughed and took my hand. I led us to the car and drove us through the city.

"So where are we going?" Joey asked.

"That is a surprise," I said.

We arrived at the spot I chose earlier and saw that everything was like I had planned. We were on a cliff above the sea, and the sun was slowly starting to set. There stood our table for two with a dozen red roses in the middle of the table.

"Oh, Seto, it's beautiful!" Joey cried when he saw it.

I held out his chair and Joey sat down. We started eating, the food was, of course, never as good as Joey's cooking, but it was good. We talked about the kids, about the future, and some other things.

"Seto, have I ever told you how much I love you?" Joey asked.

I smiled at him. "Yes, you have. But did I?" I asked.

"I believe you did," Joey said, smiling.

"But you're not sure, right?"

Joey started to blush. "Ummm," he hesitated.

"That is what I thought," I said.

I stood up, walking over to him. I grabbed his hand, gently pulling him out of his chair, and walked us both to the edge of the cliff. I hugged him there, laying my head on his shoulder. I felt his arms around my waist. I sighed happily and started to whisper in his ear, "I love you so much, Joey. You are my happiness because you taught me to love, and you melted my icy, little heart." I pulled back so that our noses where touching, and I softly pecked his lips and looked in his honey brown eyes. "I love it that you're sometimes so stupid, yet say such cute things. I like it when you mumble in your sleep, saying the sweetest things. Even if you sometimes annoy the hell out of me, and make me late for work, I love you so very much. I love it that we will have our own family. I will love you forever."

I slowly kissed his mouth, just a chaste kiss. When he let go, he smiled his brightest smile. I wanted to melt away because of that sexy smile. "Joey, I love you so very, very much," I said again, my hand going into my pocket and reaching for the box. I kept eye contact the entire time so he wouldn't notice. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you and you alone."

I took a step back and got down on one knee. "Joey…will you marry me?"

Joey's POV

My hand shot up to my mouth, and I felt some tears fall. I felt so happy I couldn't move.

Seto's eyes were focused on mine. I saw the fear of rejection growing each passing second. When I saw that I launched myself forward, knocking the both of us over, but not over the cliff.

"YES! YES! YES! Of course I'll marry you!" I squealed. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I lay on top of him and I felt his arms wrap tightly around me as he calmed me down. I still cried as I felt him sit up, pulling me onto his lap.

"Thank you, Joey," he whispered.

"No, thank you!" I said as I sat back to look at him. I smiled, my eyes still watering. "I love you so much, Seto, and I can be part of your family for real now!"

"You already are, for a long time now, Joey," he replied.

I smiled, unable to do anything else. Seto moved his hand behind my head and he brought our lips together. I felt complete. I always love the feeling of his lips, but tonight I love it more than ever. He brought his tongue over my lips and I opened them, giving him everything he wanted. When was the last time we did this? I can't remember. I moaned softly and he let go. He rested his forehead against mine.

Slowly he took my left hand. I looked down and watched as he slipped the ring carefully around my finger. I looked at him, thinking I have never seen him smile like that. I kissed him passionately. I felt his hand beneath my shirt on my stomach. I kissed him with all I had and I felt him do the same.

Suddenly I felt something in my stomach. We let go of each other and I felt it again. I looked down, then up to Seto's face, seeing him sporting a very big smile.

"Did you feel that, too?" I asked softly.

He nodded as he moved his hand over my stomach. "Our babies kicked!" he said, awestruck.

I nodded, closing my eyes and laying my head against his chest. "I love you so much," I said as I drifted to sleep, dreaming about my fiancé.

**Yes, so that was it. I liked writing it. I took some time to do it, but I loved how it turned out, especially the end. Just to tell you guts this isn't the end, I'm not that cruel ,**

**There is some more to come**


	9. family

**So the next chapter is on….yeah. I don't have much to say, except I love this story. I don't know why, but I like writing this.**

Seto's POV

"Do you see her somewhere?" Joey asked me as he looked into the moving crowd.

"No, I don't," I said and looked down at my fiancée. "And calm down, she will be here any minute now, her plane just landed."

"I know, I know, you're right! But I haven't seen her in a long time!"

I laughed and smiled at him. But he had his attention already fixed on the crowd. Joey and I will get married in two weeks. Today we are getting his little sister from the airport; she will then stay with us.

"Joey?"

We looked around and there stood Serenity.

"Serenity!" Joey screamed.

Serenity came running to us and stood still before Joey. "It's good to see you again, big brother," she said with a smile. "And you too, Kaiba," she said, looking over Joey's shoulder.

"Please call me Seto," I said, smiling.

She smiled back and focused on Joey again. Joey smiled before he hugged her. She hugged him back. They looked very cute from where I was standing. They let go of each other and Joey stood beside me.

"Um…Joey, Mom didn't want to let me on the plane alone, so…uuh…."

"What do you mean?" Joey asked, confused.

"Well. I...uuh, how to say this," she mumbled.

"Hello, Joseph," somebody said.

Joey's POV

I recognised that voice, and there were only two people in the world who would call me by my full name. I slowly looked up from Serenity, and saw my mother. Why would she be here? "Mom," was the only thing I could say. My mother walked up to me smiling, but I will not give in that easily. "Why are you here?" I asked coldly.

My mother stood before me. She was shorter than me, so I needed to look down at her.

"I heard from Serenity that you are having children, and will be married in a couple of weeks, so I believe I have every right to be here." I stared at her. How much I wanted to believe that, but I couldn't…no, it just wasn't true.

"You never seemed to care before, so why the sudden interest?" I asked, as angrily as possible.

My mother sighed, like she knew I would ask that. "I always did care, Joey," she said.

"Oh, yeah?! Then why did you let me stay with Dad if you knew he was dangerous? Why didn't you ever call to check on me then!?" I didn't look at her-I couldn't do it. I felt the tears that threatened to fall, and I knew that some people were staring at us, but I didn't care. I felt Seto put his hand on my shoulder to calm me down a little. It helped a tiny bit.

"Joey…." I looked up, still fighting back the tears. My mother looked down at the ground. "I understand what you mean, and if I was you I would feel exactly the same way. But you must know I tried everything I could to take you with me. But your father made it impossible. One of you had to stay with him. And I thought it would be best that Serenity came with me. I thought you could handle it better. And look at you-" she said, looking up with a hint of tears in her eyes. "You came out so well, Joey. You're getting a family, and you're going to be with the man of your dreams. I only wanted for you to be happy."

I could only stare, I still had my doubts. "Then why?" I asked.

My mother looked at me with tear-filled eyes. "Joey, I really tried everything I could. But each time I called, your father picked up the phone. I wrote a lot of letters, but I never got a reply. I figured that you didn't want to contact me, or that your father took the letters. And I tried many more things, Joey, but they always ended with pain."

I saw some tears fall from her eyes. Finally, I believed her. Tears started to fall from my own eyes as well. "Mom…." I said, as I stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. I rested my head on her shoulder and started crying softly. "I believe you, Mom…I missed you…I love you," I said softly.

"Joey…I'm sorry."

I shook my head and pulled back. "Don't be…it's in the past now, and we can't change that. Just make the future better." My mother nodded.

I stepped back, wiping the last of my tears away, and smiled at my mother. "Mom, there is someone I want you to meet," I said, taking her hand. I stepped to Seto. "Mom, this is Seto, my fiancée."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Seto."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Wheeler."

"Please call me Julia, and thank you for looking after Joey for all these years. You really make him happy."

"It's my pleasure, Julia." My mother smiled.

I said, "Come on, let's go home. Mokuba and Noa are waiting for us."

We helped them with there bags and walked to the limo. "A limo?" My mother asked, surprised.

"Yes, surprised?" Seto asked.

"Uhh, yeah. How are you able to afford this?"

"Oh, you don't know," I said. "Seto has been the CEO of Kaiba Corp. since he was sixteen."

My mother's eyes went wide. "Is that true?" my mother asked Seto.

"Why would Joey lie about that?"

My mother was quiet. Seto opened the door and my mother and Serenity got in the limo. Then he helped me to get in before climbing in as well. "Take us home," he told the driver.

Seto's POV

As I sat down I wrapped my arm around Joey. Since I proposed to him we were almost never without each other. The only time we were not together was during work times, but after that we were together all the time. The proposal somehow made the bond between us stronger.

Joey rested his head on my shoulder. I looked out the window, and I saw the night take over Domino city. I heard the others talking, but I didn't really listen. "Seto?"

I turned and looked at Serenity. "How is Mokuba doing? I haven't spoken to him in a while. I heard he got together with Noa…is that true?"

"He is fine, and yes, he and Noa have been together since his fifteenth birthday."

"Awww, that is so sweet. I can't wait to see them."

I smiled as I felt one of our babies kick against Joey's abdomen. It made me feel good every time I felt them kicking. I saw Joey's faint smile.

"We have arrived, sir," I heard.

"Thank you," I said. I got out before I helped Joey out of the limo. His sister and mother soon followed.

Joey smiled at me. "Seto, you know I can still do most things by myself," he said putting his hands on his waist

I smiled and said, "But I just love taking care of you, Puppy."

Joey's face shot bright red. "Well, let's go inside." We took a few steps then Joey turned around. "Mom, are you coming? If you like the outside, you really need to see the inside."

Julia had been staring at the mansion, and seemed to snap back to reality. "What? Oh, yeah, sure," she said. Then she followed after us. I opened the door and we went to the living room. Serenity and Julia dropped their bags at the staircase. I told a maid to take them to their rooms.

"Seto? Joey? Are you there?" I heard.

"Yes, we are." I called back.

Mokuba came out of the kitchen. "Hey, guys," he said.

"Hey, Mokuba!" Serenity cheered.

He smiled at her, and then Noa appeared behind him, whispering something that made him blush madly. "N-Noa!" he said as he got out of his grip and walked to Joey's mother. "I guess you're Joey's Mom. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Mokuba, Seto's younger brother," he said to her as he shook her hand.

Noa came to stand behind Mokuba. "I'm Noa, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." As they talked and went to the living room, Joey and I went to the kitchen.

"Is everything alright, you seem a little pale?" I ask as he stood before the sink.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I just need to eat something," he said.

I came closer to him so I stood behind him. "Go to the living room and I will make it." He turned around and looked at me.

"Seto, you don't-," he protested.

"It's nothing," I said as I stepped forward and kissed his forehead. I slowly grabbed his left hand and lifted it up and kissed the ring. The ring that stood for the promise, for everything. I let go of his hand that limply fell to his side. He stepped forward and pecked my lips before he turned to the living room. In the doorway he turns to me one last time, he gave me his lovely smile and blew me a kiss, then he walked away.

I turned around to prepare the food. I loved these quiet yet loveable moments. They mean so much to me. And with each moment, it seemed I lost more of my old self and turned into who I needed to be.

Joey's POV

I was still smiling when I came into the living room. I carefully sat down next to my mother. Mokuba, Noa and Serenity were in the next room, playing something. I looked at her. She smiled, but somehow she looked a bit sad. "What is wrong? Why do you look so sad?"

"Just seeing you all grown up. It feels like I do too short as mother. Just now, when I can be with you, you are going to be out of my life again."

"Mom," I said and sat so she would look at me. "I'm going to make sure that isn't going to happen. We will never lose each other again. But we need some time to catch up. I'll tell you everything you want to know. You can ask Seto things, too. I'm sure he will tell you things. And you didn't do anything too short as mother. You came to me, let me be angry. You accepted Seto, even though you don't know him yet. And I thank you for that."

My mother looked at me for a moment and then said, "Joey, I…don't know what to say, other than…thank you." I smiled at her.

"Dinner is ready," Seto called from the kitchen. My mother and I stood up and walked to the kitchen and sat at the table, shortly joined by Serenity, Noa and Mokuba. "Well, I hope it's good. It's nothing, compared to Joey's cooking, of course."

I could feel my blush. "Seto, don't say that-I'm not that good."

"Yes, you are," Seto, Mokuba and Noa said.

"Come on Joey we've been telling you that you are an excellent cook for over five years now. And we aren't kidding," Noa said. I felt my face became redder and stared at my plate. But I let a small smile pass my lips. You can't help but smile if nice things are said about you. We started to eat. It was quiet; no one had anything to talk about.

Then my mother suddenly said, "So, how are you guys with planning everything for the wedding?" I smiled, happy she was interested. Just being here with my mother again, without feeling hate or sadness towards her, does me good.

Seto answered her. "We have got done so much already-the place, the music, the guest list. We only need to get flowers, the cake, and our clothes."

"Clothes?" she asked.

"Yes, we didn't find time for that yet. And Joey doesn't know yet if he is going to wear a dress, or not".

My mother's eyes widen a little. "A dress?" she asked as she looked at me.

"Yeah," I said, a little ashamed. "I'm not sure, but I'll see what I'm going to wear, if I'm picking out the clothes," I said.

"Well," my mother said, "Serenity and I need to get some clothes too, so we could go tomorrow and look for something together."

"Yes," Serenity said, "then we can spend some time together."

I thought about it for a moment. "Sounds good," I answered. Then I turned to Seto. "Then you could look for something with Noa and Mokuba."

"That sounds good," Mokuba said.

Seto nodded his agreement. "Then it's settled."

Seto's POV

We finished the meal and Noa and Mokuba had to do the dishes. We sat down in the living room and I slowly wrapped my arm around Joey, pulling him close. I rested my hand on his stomach, feeling one of our kids kick again.

"Joey?" Serenity asked. She stood next to the couch where we were sitting. "Can I…I mean, may I—uh, is it okay if I…?" she stuttered. I noticed what she wanted and Joey did too.

"You may, Serenity," he said.

She smiled and sat beside him. She looked one more time at Joey before she softly laid her hand on his stomach. After a few moments, she pulled her hand back, shocked. Then she jumped up and said in a high voice, "It kicked!" We just gave her a soft smile.

I noticed that someone was staring at us. I looked over my shoulder, seeing Julia standing in the doorway. She looked like she wanted to come inside, but wasn't sure that she may. I signalled to her that she could come. Joey spotted her. "Do you want to feel, too?" he asked her.

His mother nodded and sat where Serenity just sat a moment ago. She laid her hand on his stomach. After some time she said. "It's a kicker isn't it?"

Joey softly laughed, "Yeah…one of them is."

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"A little, but I'm happy with it, because I know that it is real."

She smiled. "I know what you mean" she said.

I just smiled at them. I felt Joey lean more against me. He seemed a bit dreamy as I talked to his mother about how we were in high school. It felt like Joey became a little heavier. His breath has also slowed down. I glanced at him to find him asleep against me. I chuckled softly. He is so cute when he is asleep. "I think it's time to go to sleep," Julia nodded. "I'll show you to your room. And, please, if there is no reason, don't go out. If you're not familiar here, you can easily get lost. Joey proved that the first few weeks when he stayed here."

"But then how-" she started to ask.

I cut in, "There is a bathroom through the other door in your room, and you can use the phone to call someone and be shown the way."

I carefully picked Joey up. He mumbled something that Julia and I didn't understand. I brought Julia to her room and then carried Joey to our own. When I placed him on the bed and let go of him he made a whimpering sound. I smiled, bowed to his ear and whispered, "I just need to change, puppy. I'll be back before you know it." I saw him relax, so I stood up and started to change quickly, not wanting him to wait. As I brushed my teeth, I thought about so many things. I could see Joey in the mirror. I smiled-just a few days and we will be married. I quickly finished everything and climbed into bed. I put my arms around him. Joey noticed my presence and snuggled closer to me. I smiled and kissed his forehead. "Sweet dreams, puppy, I love you."

As I closed my eyes, I heard him mumble, "Love you, too." I couldn't smile brighter.

**I loved writing it. Sorry I took so long, but I was on vacation. You don't know how much I love this story, and it will take a while before it is finished. **


	10. shopping

**So I worked hard on this one, and I love it…I can't really help it. I warn you guys, it's a long one. So ENJOY!**

Joey's POV

"…..oey…."

"….Joey…..ake….up"

"Come on, Sleepyhead, wake up!"

I slowly opened my eyes to see my mother leaning over me and Seto. "Come on Joey, if you want to go shopping you need to wake up," she said.

I smiled dryly at her. "Good to know you haven't changed that much."

"Funny…now be down in 20 minutes," she returned before she left.

"Your mother is annoying." I heard from beside me. I looked over to see Seto with his eyes still closed. He did not like it that he was now awake.

"Maybe, but she is right…you need to get up, too."

He let out a groan and opened one eye to look at me. "Shut up, I want to hold you for a while longer," he said and held me tighter,

I started to smile. I almost forget sometimes how sweet he is when he's sleepy. I closed my eyes and nuzzled close to him, letting him have his way for a moment. After five minutes I slowly sat up and kissed his nose. He opened his eyes that were still clouded by sleep, and kissed my mouth. I smiled before I got up from the bed.

Seto's POV

I watched as Joey climbed out of bed. I was far too tired to move, but I knew I must get up. I groaned as I got up slowly and went to change. When I got downstairs, I was still trying to get the sleep out of my eyes.

Then Mokuba said just loud enough for me to hear, "Ooh, someone woke up early today!" I glared at him and he 'eeped' before he quickly moved to help Julia with breakfast.

I sat down across from where Joey would be sitting, next to Mokuba. I felt Joey kiss my cheek. "Come on, being woke up isn't that bad." I just gave him a look and he ruffled my hair before sitting down.

Everyone except me Noa and I were chatting happily. I was just about to drink something when my sweet little brother said, "You are lucky, Joey. I get to go shopping with these two grumpys.'' Then he pointed at us. Because we both sat on his side we towered over him and growled, "Mokuba!" Joey and his family tried not to laugh, but failed.

After eating, Joey and I were sitting in the living room, and the others were preparing some last-minute things before heading out to shop. And because there was a chance that Joey might buy a dress, I couldn't see him all day due to the bad-luck thing.

Joey sat in my lap and suppressed a big yawn, so I laughed. "It looks like I'm not the only one who's tired." He placed his head beneath my chin and mumbled, "Shut up." I moved one hand to the side of his face and started to play with his hair while my other hand rested on his tummy.

I was tired, and I'm not a morning person. Nowadays Joey is often tired, too; due to the pregnancy and the fact that the kids take a lot of energy out of him. But we both enjoy these lovable moments we get, by almost falling asleep in each other's arms.

"Come on guys, don't fall asleep now…we need to get going," Noa said. How did he get his energy back so fast?

Joey and I both yawned and stood up. "That's right, let's go," Joey said.

I softly kissed his cheek. "'Till tonight," I said.

He smiled. "Yes, until then," he said. I followed Noa to the car and sat in the passenger seat. I stared out the window. I cherish every moment of this, and I was sure Joey did, too.

Joey's POV

I sat in the backseat of the car with Serenity. "So, is it tough...being pregnant?" she asked.

I smiled at her. "A little. I often feel very tired, and it's emotionally hard, too. But Seto, and even Noa and Mokuba are helping out every way they can."

Serenity nodded to show me she understood. Then my mother said, "You know this is still the beginning."

"I know… I just try to stay as positive as possible." I looked outside, watching the city passing by.

My mother found a parking spot and I carefully got out of the car. And before I knew it she pulled me into a store. She pulled me to the tuxes. There were a lot of black ones, but I was looking for a white one. My mother found something and pushed me into the changing room. And that's how I ended up trying on 20 more pairs.

Seto's POV

I walked past some tuxes. They looked all the same, yet they were all different. "Big brother! Big brother!" I heard Mokuba say. I sighed. Physically, he is 21…but he still has the mind of a child.

"What is it, Mokuba?" I asked as I turned around. He was wearing a tux already and looked a bit hyper.

"Hey, Seto! Is this tux alright? I don't know; I like it. But does it go with what you planned? You know what, I'll put it back. Sorry to have bothered you." He turned around to leave again.

I grabbed his arm and turned him back around so I could get a good look at what he was wearing. I said honestly, "You look perfect!"

He started to smile. "Thanks, Big brother. I'll go help Noa, and if you don't find anything by then, we're going to help you." And then he ran off.

I sighed and chuckled to myself. Yes, totally like a little kid. I looked back at the tuxes hoping I would find something.

Noa's POV

Mokuba came to me with a suit folded over his arm. I raised an eyebrow. "Done already?"

He grinned. "Yes, and now I'm going to help you."

"Oh boy, that can't be good," I said as he dragged me away. He just grabbed a suit and pushed me into the changing room. I sighed as I put on the suit.

When Mokuba came back, I was almost done. I just had one tiny little problem. "Noa? Noa? Say, Sweety, are you done?" I cursed at the blush on my face when he said that. He peeked through the opening in the curtain and asked, "Can I come in?" I just nodded and he quickly came inside. And then he started to chuckle when he saw that I had got my fingers tangled in my tie. Again. "Come on, Sweety, let me help you," he said, standing before me and starting to work on it.

I felt myself blush as he stood so close to me, staring at my chest. Every time he 'accidently' touched me I felt the urge to kiss him grow. "Okay, all done," He said.

He placed his hands flat against my chest and was about to step back, but I would not let that happen-not after all that teasing. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer. I pressed my lips to his ear. "Thank you, Mokkie," I softly whispered.

I felt him shiver and slowly started kissing his neck. "N-Noa, I really think it isn't a g-good i-de-aaah to do…" he said between gasps and moans. I smiled and kissed him hard. I heard him moan wantonly, so I moved him against the wall and made the kiss deeper. Much deeper.

Making out with Mokuba is WAY better than shopping.

Joey's POV

As my mother gave me what felt like the one-hundredth tux, I sighed and brought it down so I could see her face. "Mom, I appreciate what you are doing, but can I look for something myself? It's my wedding, after all."

"Oh…of course, sweetheart. I'm sorry."

I gave her a smile, and said, "What are you sorry for…you picked out some amazing clothing. But I don't think it will fit in two more weeks-I mean the kids are still growing."

"Haha! I guess you're right," she said before I walked off to browse on my own.

I looked through the piles of tuxes, most of which my mother had already shown to me. From the corner of my eye I spotted a dress. I blinked, then looked up and stared at it for some time. Then I shook my head and searched for something else; but for some reason I kept looking back at it. After ten minutes I gave in and walked over to the dress. I let my hand be caressed by the soft material. I bit my lip. Was I really going to do this? There is nothing wrong with trying-oh screw it! I'm going to try it.

I grabbed the dress and walked as fast as I could without running to the changing room. But as soon as I was in there I started doubting again. Was this really such good idea? I sighed and threw all my thoughts to the wind and started changing.

Seto's POV

I was still looking for a tux and Mokuba and Noa were nowhere to be seen. I sighed. Why was this so hard? It was not like nothing fit me or anything. But there was always something missing, and I just couldn't pinpoint what it was.

When I walked past the tuxes-AGAIN-I saw Mokuba rubbing his neck. His face was red and he mumbled something to Noa, who just smirked. When Mokuba saw me and the look I was giving him, he dropped his hand, revealing the purple coloured bruises. He glared at Noa the best he could. "So, you didn't find anything yet?" Noa asked. I shook my head, looking back at the tuxes.

"I didn't know it would be this hard."

They both smiled at me and Mokuba said, "Don't worry, we will help you. We will find something amazing."

I sighed. "I hope so." We split up and started looking around again. Noa and Mokuba came back after a few times, but their picks really weren't that good.

"SETO! SETO! SETO!" Mokuba cried as they came running back. They grabbed my sleeves and pulled me along.

"W-What?!" I said as they pulled me through the store.

"We found something good. We bet you will like it," they said in sync. When they let me go they showed me the tux.

"I'm not sure…" I started, but they just ignored me, pushing it into my arms and then forcing me into the changing room.

"Just put it on!" I sighed and did as I was told.

Joey's POV

I looked in the mirror as I heard my mother's voice. "Joey? Are you in here?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Serenity is done. How are you doing? Did you find something?"

For some reason, I started to blush. "I….Maybe."

"Maybe?!"

"I'm not sure…it feels like something is missing."

"May I come inside to take a look?"

"S-Sure," I said, feeling nervous.

I heard the curtain open and my mother stepped inside; but for some reason I couldn't look at her. I noticed in the mirror that my face had become redder. "Joey…." I heard. I slowly turned my head and sheepishly met my mother's eyes.

"Wow….You look great!" she said.

"R-Really?" I said, looking back at the mirror.

"I think something is missing," my mother moved to stand in front of me. She scanned me with her eyes, and then she slammed her fist on her hand. "Oh, I know!" She grabbed her bag and started looking for something. "Come on…come on…it must be in here somewhere. Oh, there it is!" she mumbled to herself and then looked at me. "Joey, would you close your eyes for a second?" I nodded, and did what my mother asked.

I felt she was doing something by my hair. "Alright, you can look now." I looked in the mirror and gasped. "Mom...what's…How did you get this?"

My mother just smiled at me. "It has been in the family for a long time. Normally, you give this to the first 'bride,' but I think you should wear it." I looked at her and started to grin. "I would love to do that."

Seto's POV

I opened the door, and stepped inside my own warm house. I just wanted to crash on the couch, but before I could, I saw that Joey was already sleeping on it.

I stood still, gazing on him with tenderness. He had a blanket on top of him, and his head was nestled against the elbow rest. The moon that shined through the big widows made it look like his hair was glimmering, and the fire in the fireplace made his face stand out even more.

I walked over to him, and knelt down beside him. Bringing my hands to his face, I stroked his blond bangs out of his eyes. Slowly his eyes flickered open and stared sleepily into mine. "Mmmm, Se…to?"

I gave him a soft smile. "Hey, puppy, you okay? If you're tired, you shouldn't sleep on the couch."

He gave me a soft smile. "I know, but I was waiting for you, and I fell asleep, I guess."

I smiled at him, ruffling his hair softly. "Come on, let's go to bed." I said, standing up.

He moved his hands up. "Carry Me?" he asked with a soft voice and puppy eyes. I just moved down, let him wind his arms around my neck as lifted him bridal style. I need to practice this, don't I?

His head lay against my shoulder, eyes not fully closed. I kicked the door of our room open and once again to shut it. I gently laid Joey down then got in beside him. I was way too tired to undress.

"It's really getting close now, isn't it?" Joey said softly. I nodded as I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him against me. "It felt like today was…you know…like it's really going to happen." I felt him grin.

I smiled, too, and kissed his forehead. "I know, it's like that for me, too," I said softly.

After a few minutes I started to drift off when I heard, "Seto?"

"Mmmm…" I murmured, letting him know I heard him. I opened one eye as he hesitated.

"No, it's…nothing," he said.

I moved him up so we would face each other, instead of him facing my chest. "Come on, it's clearly bothering you, so please tell me. No secrets…right?"

He blushed slightly and nodded, and then he bit his lip, like he didn't know how to say it. I also noticed that his eyes became a bit sadder. Then he looked me straight in the eyes and said, "I-if I don't survive…you know…giving birth…would you…would you be able to take care of them?"

I was surprised, to say the least. I took a moment to let what Joey just asked sink into my consciousness. "Joey, at this very moment, I can't bear the thought of losing you in any way at all. I don't know what I'd do without you, but I will take care of them-I won't let you or them down."

Joey closed his eyes and then opened them again. "You promise?" He held out his fist with his pinkie up.

I smiled at the childish idea as I held out my fist and grabbed his pinkie with mine. "I promise."

I saw the doubt leave his mind when I did that. He moved his head under my chin. "Thank you, Seto. I know I shouldn't think like this, but I couldn't help it; I just needed to know…if they would be safe, even if-"

"Shhh," I said soothingly. "It's okay, I understand." I moved my hand to the back of his head, and started petting his hair. "It's okay," I whispered again.

Joey tried to move even closer to me, and both our shirts lifted up a little because of that, and I felt the kids kick against Joey's stomach through mine. I sort of want to know how it feels-having life inside you-then Joey started speaking again. "I can't bear the thought of losing you either, Seto. You mean everything to me."

I kissed his neck softly. "I know, Joey. It's nice to hear you say that."

I felt him smile as he kissed my neck. "Love you."

"Love you, too, Joey."

And we fall asleep in each other's arms.

**So, yeah…a lot of fluff. It took me so long to type it—I've had it done for weeks! I don't know why it took so long, but I loved it anyway. Hope everyone else does, too. I want to finish this story; I don't know why. I want you guys to know the ending, but there's no rush…there is still a lot to do.**

is fchis face was


	11. Ready?

**You guys don't want to know how long ago I finished this, but just because I was lazy with typing my other story, I couldn't start this one. Well, hope you guys like it anyway.**

Seto's POV

I slowly opened my eyes. The digital clock showed 6:30. I have been awake for over a half hour. I felt Joey stir also; he is awake as well, but we both haven't spoken a word to each other.

"Can't sleep?" I ask as softly as I possibly could.

He looked up at me. "Do you blame me?"

I shook my head. "Of course not."

He moved up so his head was resting on the pillow beside me. "Yesterday, I still felt calm, but now, for some reason, I'm feeling nervous." I nodded, I felt the same way. He gave me a smile. I lent forward to kiss him, but for some reason, he backed away.

Joey's POV

I saw the hurt look on Seto's face when I pulled back. I looked down and blushed slightly. "Sorry, Seto but…I…I…want our first kiss…of today…to be, you know…on the…altar."

I got redder with each word I said. I felt his hand under my chin, forcing me to look up. He gave me a smile and kissed my cheek. "Anything for you, puppy."

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and buried my head in his neck. "Thanks, Seto that means a lot to me." He hugged me back tightly.

"Should we get up? It's not like we're going back to sleep more anyway," Seto said.

I nodded my head and kissed his forehead before I slowly started to unwrap myself from him. He sat up as well and pulled me into his lap. My head landed on his chest and he put his head on mine.

"I thought you said we should get up?"

"We did, right?"

I sighed. I heard his heartbeat. It was racing, just like mine. After a while he let go of me. And we started to change. I just put on some easy clothes, since I need to change again later. When I pulled the shirt over my head, I spotted the silver ring on my finger. In a few minutes it would be a golden one.

"Seto?"

I turned around to look at him, only to find him already behind me. I grabbed his left hand with my right one and slipped my left one into his right one. With my right hand I grabbed the ring on his finger and slipped it slightly up and I pulled back my left hand so the same happened to my ring.

Seto's eyes widened with realisation, when he understood what I was doing. And then at the same time our rings came off. I held his ring tightly in my hand for a moment while he kissed my forehead. We laid them both on the nightstand before we went downstairs.

Seto's POV

It felt weird, not wearing the ring anymore. We were the first ones downstairs. Joey sat down as I put some bread on the table. Then Julia and Serenity entered as well.

"You two are down early…couldn't you sleep?" Julia asked

"No, we just woke up early," we said at the same time.

As if on cue, Mokuba and Noa entered as well. Noa seemed a little bit more awake than usual. And they sat down at the table. "Today is the big day, you guys!" Mokuba said. "This is going to be amazing," he cheered before he started to rant on about all the things that Joey and I had planned.

I sat down at the table as well. I put my elbow on the table and rested my head on my hand. I looked dreamily to Joey, who just smiled back at me.

When we finished breakfast the bell rang. Serenity went to the door, a few seconds later she called, "Guys, the flowers have arrived!"

I let out a sigh, it has started. We stood up, and started to help Julia bring the boxes inside. When I put the last box down I felt someone grab my hand; I turned around to see Joey. He smiled at me.

"Mom wants me to go help in the ballroom…after that I'll probably go change, so I won't see you until…" he trailed off, a light blush painted on his cheeks. I tightened my grip on his hand. It saddened me that I couldn't see him all the time. I know the time I needed to wait was shorter then when I'm at work, but still, this is supposed to be OUR day.

He stepped forward and hugged me. I felt him shake a little. He was nervous, I could tell. I wrapped my arms around his back, softly pressing him into me. "It's going to be perfect," he said more to himself than to me.

"Of course it will be."

He buried his head in my shoulder. We stood like that for a while until his mother called him. We slowly let go of each other. He smiled before he turned around and walked off.

Joey's POV

Mokuba was helping me carry a couch out of the ballroom. We first need to get this furniture out before we could decorate. Serenity is waiting outside for the boxes. Luckily, we got all the big, big stuff out a few days before. Here is where we would have our party. The wedding itself will be in the backyard.

I wiped the sweat off of my forehead. "So, that is the last one," I said.

Mokuba was panting a little. "I-I didn't know that…." He took a deep breath. "I didn't know that couches could be that heavy!"

I laughed. "I know wh-argh!" I fell on my knees when a sharp pain shot through my stomach. I wrapped my arms around my self and took deep breaths.

In an instant Mokuba stood beside me. "Joey, are you okay?! What happened?"

I gasped for air, as I slowly stood up. "I'm okay…one of the kids just kicked a bit too hard against my scars."

Mokuba breathed a sigh of relief, as he slowly sat me down on the couch. When I sat down, I took a few deep breaths…but the kids didn't calm down.

"Joey?" I heard a worried sounding Mokuba beside me.

"I'm okay; they're just kicking up a storm inside me. I guess they miss their dad," I mumbled the last part.

"They notice when he is not around?" I heard Mokuba ask.

I smiled and nodded. "One of them in particular; he or she is always calmer when Seto is around, but gets upset when he leaves."

Mokuba sighed and put his head on my shoulder. "It must be nice, having that feeling…all of this, actually."

I looked at him. The way he looked made me wonder, 'Does he want to…?' So I asked, "Mokie? Do you want to-?"

"Yes." He cut me off, then continued, "But I want him to…you know…."

I chuckled softly. "I understand. Don't worry about it, maybe he is just waiting for the right time to ask. It will probably be when you expect it the least."

I saw his face light up. "I really hope so!"

I smiled at him as I wrapped my arm around him, pressing him against my side.

Seto's POV

"Seto, do you think that we have enough chairs now?"

I scanned the area then I nodded. "Now we only need to place the flower pots around the place," I stated.

Noa sighed. "This is more work than I thought." He ran his hand through his hair.

I gave a smile, and grabbed one of the pots we needed to place. From the corner of my eye I saw something fall out of Noa's pocket. I walked over and picked up the small blue box. I moved my hand over it.

"DON'T OPEN THAT!"

Noa stood in front of me, looking scared as hell. Suddenly, he realised he screamed and looked down, a blush rising on his face. He held his hand out and said, "Please, Seto, will you give it back?"

I stared at the blue coloured box in my hand, and slowly put it in his hand. Noa let out a sigh of relief. He stared at it with a smile before putting it away. The look he gave the box told me enough, but I did decided to ask anyway. "Noa…are you planning on asking my little brother to-?" His blushed deeper and nodded. I gave a slight smile. "When are you planning on asking him?"

He got even redder. "Tonight...at the party.…" He was really nervous. I don't blame him, it's not easy, I know. "Seto?" He looked up at me, a bit unsure of what he wanted to say. "D-Do I have you're a-approval to-"

"Yes!" I cut him off. His eyes widened slightly. "If I didn't approve, I wouldn't have let you come to the real world in the first place."

His blush deepened as he took a step forward and gave me a hug. Noa rarely touches anyone besides Mokuba. So when he quickly hugged me; that shocked me. Suddenly, he started to shake as well.

"Noa?" I asked him as I felt water as well.

"I'm afraid, Seto…afraid he will say 'No,' and I will go back to that lonely place."

Now I understood his actions. Of course he was afraid of going back to the virtual world; he still lived with that fear every day. He was afraid that if Mokuba refused, then the same thing would happen to his body as all those years ago. He would shatter.

But I know my little brother. He won't deny Noa, not in a million years. I wrapped my arm around him, and placed my other hand on his head, slowly stroking the back of his head.

"It's okay to be scared, but I assure you, he won't say 'No.'

He looked up at me, staring into my eyes for a second, then he nodded and wiped the tears away. Then he started to laugh softly. "Sorry for getting all emotional on you, Seto. I didn't mean to, it's just that…."

I patted his head softly. "It doesn't matter. Let's sit down for a moment, shall we?"

He nodded, and we sat on some of the chairs in front of the altar. I let out a sigh and stared at the sky; the weather couldn't be better-not a cloud in sight, just the right temperature, and no hard winds-it was just… perfect.

"Seto? Are you…nervous?" I heard Noa ask.

I closed my eyes for a second before opening them again and looking at him. "A bit…but I guess that is normal."

He nodded. We sat in silence for a while before Noa stood up and stretched his arms out. Then he held out his hand to me. "Come on, let's finish up here. The sooner we're done, the faster you can get ready."

I smiled at him and took his hand.

Joey's POV

I opened my eyes to see myself in the mirror. I turned to the side. "Mom, you made me look amazing. I love it!"

She smiled. "I'm glad you love it so much."

I looked back in the mirror. I loved this, but I still felt nervous.

"Joey, I need to check up on Serenity. You do know what to do, right?"

"Don't move too much, stay calm, and don't peek outside."

She nodded and walked out of the room. I sat carefully on the bed. I closed my eyes. Just twenty more minutes. In twenty minutes we would be getting married. I heard a knock on the door.

"Joey?"

I recognised the voice and went as quickly as I could to the door. Pressing my back against it, so when it did open, he wouldn't see me.

"Seto! What are you doing…you're not supposed to see me yet!"

I heard a sigh and the rustling of his tux when he also put his back against the door. "I know…I just wanted to hear you."

I smiled when I heard that. "Are your nervous?" I asked, as I looked at the door from the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

I felt my heart skip a beat. So I wasn't the only one. I bit my lip for a second before I opened the door slightly and moved my arm through, rooting around for his hand. Once located, I grabbed it reassuringly. "If you peek, I'll kill you!" I warned him sternly. I felt his grip tighten. After a while I felt myself calm down.

"I need to go…your mother is coming. Just sixteen more minutes!"

"Yeah, sixteen more."

His hand slipped out of mine, so I pushed the door shut and sat down on the bed again. My mother came inside and smiled at me. "Ready, Joseph?"

I glanced at the door Seto was at moment ago then I smiled. "Ready!"

**So, guys, this turned out longer than I thought. So this is where I ended it. You're hating me now, aren't you? But I wanted to do this the best I can…that is why I stopped now.**

**Tell me what you think!**


	12. The perfect day

**I absolute loved writing this, but i sometimes felt like I'm taking to long, I want to finish this so badly but yet at the same time I don't cuss I love it so much, Well anyway, hope you all enjoy, **

**And again I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

Seto's POV

I stared at the crowd, people where talking exciting, and sitting down. As far as I could tell everyone was there, I see Yugi, Yami, Tristan and Duke, Ryou, then Bakura is around somewhere as well, I see Marik at the very back. Wait….is that?…. Roland?

"Cut that out"

I jumped up as I heard my little brother shouting. Well he isn't that little anymore is he? As I looked to my side. If he keeps growing he will be taller then me. He really had hit his grow spurt in the last couple of years.

"Cut what out?" I asked him

"What your doing with your tie" I didn't understand what he meant, so I looked at my tie, only to see, that I had untied it. I stared to blush lightly

Mokuba moved my hands away, and tied it again and mumbled some things I couldn't understand. As I mumbled out a thanks. He looked up at me and said.

"Seto, it's okay to be nervous" he said well giving me a smile

"Oh look Julia is coming this way, they must be ready"

Serentiy's POV

I smiled at mom as she checked me one last time. I wondered how big brother looked like, I think he is pretty nervous. I'm nervous as well, I don't want to mess this up. Everything must be perfect on this day.

"Joey it is save to come down now." My mom told him. Slowly from around the corner above the stairs Joey came down. He seemed to have a little trouble walking down the stairs. But when he made it alright. I saw a tint of red on his cheeks.

"Joey, you look….simply amazing"

He smiled at me "Thanks sis"

"Are you ready?" I asked him

"as ready as I'll ever be."

I went over to him and kissed his cheek carefully,

"I am happy for you big bro"

He smiled at me again. "I'm happy to, and you look great to"

I smiled back at him, then I walked to the place I was supposed to start.

Joey's POV

"So you know what to do right?" my mother asked me

"Yeah, keep calm, no running, try not to crush to bouquet of flowers during the ceremony, but most of all be happy"

She smiled at me, and kissed my forehead "That's my boy".

She walked to the door, and slipped through it, and giving a smile to the both of us.

I heard al the noise quiet down as my mother walked through that door. My heartbeat started to race super, super, super fast. This is it, it's really it, calm down, calm down.

I saw the handles in front of Serenity go down. I took one more breath to try to calm myself

The doors opened, and Serenity was the first one who started to walk. Leaving some flower petals in her place. I slowly walked to the door. When I appeared in the doorway, I heard many people take a small gasp of surprise. My eyes slowly scanned forward to the place where Seto stood. And man did he look gorgeous in that outfit. He was wearing a black suit with a blue tie, and in his chest pocket sat a beautiful red rose. The closer I came to him, how faster my heart seemed to start beating

Seto's POV

I gasped as Joey came into my view. He looked beautiful and cute at the same time. I loved the fact that Joey decided to wear a dress. The cream colour made his skin seemed darker. The dress was simple, but not to simple There where some ribbons, at the bottom.

Slowly Joey stood in front of me. In his hair was a hairclip with a cream flower, and if I see it right it had some tiny diamonds in them.

I reached out my arm to take the last steps together. We stopped in front of the altar, and as the priest stepped forward and started to speak, His voice was barely registered in my brain, cause I could only focus on Joey.

"Today we are gather here to bound these souls for all eternity, if anyone has any objections speak now, or be silent forever "

The nerves where flying through my body, and they calmed every second no one spoke

"Then now we will continue the ceremony" he spoke

"Do you both promise to protect and honour each other. For as long as you both live.

In sickness and in health

In good and bad times

During life and death"

"I do" we said at the same time

"You may now both speak your own vow"

I stared right into Joey's brown eyes, who seemed to sparkle. As I started to speak.

"I Seto Kaiba promise to always protect you, during everything live will throw at us. To live with you forever, till death tears us apart, I will be there for you"

Joey was smiling and there where happy unshed tears in his eyes. As he said

"I'll accept and promise to return these vows" he said.

I had the feeling I was sent to heaven and then right back to earth

Joey's POV

Now it's time for me to speak my vow. Seto's vow, was the sweetest thing I ever heard in my entire live. I hope he get's the same feeling when he hears mine. I took one deep breath and started speaking. "I Joseph Wheeler promise to always be at your side. I will protect you, and our new family that where about to have. I promise that I will keep you happy every day of our live."

I never saw look this happy in his entire live. I even saw some tears, but I could tell they where from happiness

"Do you Seto Kaiba, accept these vows and promise to return them"

Seto stared deeply into my eyes as he said "I do"

"Then now we shall exchange the rings"

Noa came up caring the rings on a red pillow. I love our new rings. Seto was engraved like a Blue eyes White Dragon who was protecting a red gem, that was shaped in the form of a egg. Mine was a Red eyes black Dragon, who was protecting a blue gem, that also was shaped like a egg.

Seto let go of one hand and grabbed mine ring. My heart started to beat fast against my ribcage. He slowly lifted my left had to his face kissing it softly, then he slowly but carefully slipped the ring onto my finger. I truly never felt happier in my entire live.

Seto's POV

I kept a hold on his hand when I slipped the ring on. He stared at my eyes. His eyes where literally shining. I had no doubts anymore.

He reached out to the ring, while at the same time holding my left like I just hold his. He slowly slid the ring on my finger. Mine grip on his other hand tightened for a moment, I love him, I do, I do so much

"Now your officially declared husband and husband, you may now kiss your man"

I smiled at Joey and slowly warped one arm around his back, and with my left hand I cupped his face. I felt him do the same.

I slowly lent down and kissed those perfect lips of my husband

…..Husband…

It just sounds right. I heard the faint sound of clapping from the crowd. But my focus was on Joey, and only on him. On my hand I felt one single drop of water. But there was one tear escaping my eyes as well. I am happy.

Very slowly I let go off him. I gave him a smile, bur for some reason I felt dizzy, so I warped my puppy up in my arms and placed my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes for a second as I felt overwhelmed with happiness.

Joey's POV

I hold Seto as tight as possible. He was mine now, nobody can take him away.

"Joey…" he whispered in my ear. I smiled, how many times have I done that today yet?

Suddenly Seto became a bit heavier. I got worried and whispered "Seto?" as I looked a bid to the side, to see his face. I saw his eyes flutter open, as he looked a bit confused.

"Hey…your okay?" I ask him softly. "Yeah…I think I passed out for a second there…I'm a bit overwhelmed"

My eyes widen as I hugged him even closer. Slowly I pulled into the smiling eyes of my husband. I smiled even brighter as that word kept ringing in the back of my head.

We turned to our audience who where still clapping.. I saw my mother who had been crying, but was smiling. My sister was smiling at us. I looked to the side to see Mokuba and Noa standing together, and if I'm not mistaken there where some unshed tears in Mokuba's eyes.

I felt Seto starting to move and we walked back through the path. And stopped in front of the door and we turned around. From here I could see my friends better, they where all smiling and clapping. Even Bakura didn't look angry. I stared at the bouquet of flowers in my hands, I forget I had them at all. I smiled at it, I knew what to do with them, so I threw them. And somehow they landed in Mokuba's hands. He started to blush and the whistling sounds that the Istar's where making didn't help. I saw him looking to the side to Noa, Then they both started blushing and looking away.

I smiled up to Seto who smiled back, he opened the door and we stepped inside for a few minutes alone time.

Seto's POV

I closed the door slowly and turned to Joey who was grinning at me. I caressed his cheek softly and kissed his mouth.

"Want to sit down for a moment, pup?" het smiled up at me "pretty please"

I led him to a sofa I had set here, Just in case.

He sat down with a sigh and I sat down on the armrest. I warped my arm around his shoulders, and pulled his head against my side.

"There tiring your out, aren't they?" I asked in a soft voice. He gave a slight nod.

"But that's a good thing, it means there active and healthy"

I bowed forward to kiss his forehead. Then resting my head on top op his, warping my other arm around him as well.

"Hey pup?" I said

"Yeah?"

"I really love this dress of yours"

I saw him blush ten shades of red

"You really do?"

"You look stunning."

As I felt him lean closer to me, I smiled,

Suddenly there was a flash of light. I looked up to see the wedding photographer we hired.

"Let's start the party, shall we" I said. Joey nodded happily

We walked to the door of the ballroom, to talk to everyone before starting the party.

Mokie and Noa where the first one to be there. My little brother was still tightly holding onto the bouquet of roses.

He stepped forward and hugged is both and said happily "Concretes to the both of you, and Joey" he stepped back a little to smile at him "Welcome to our family" Joey smiled back

"Happy to be part of it" Mokuba let go of us and smiled brightly.

Noa was grinning as he shook our hands, and gave his concretes.

After them came Joey's mother and Serenity. Serenity gave Joey a big hug, then me as well, as she whispered softly in my ear "Thank you, for making my big brother happy" and she let go of me smiling.

I saw Joey take a step to his mother. "You okay Mom?" She was whipping her eyes furiously

"I am Joseph, I'm just very happy that I was able to be here, and that you wanted me to be here" I saw Joey smile brighter as he hugged his mother, whispering something to her and then let her go.

Then she turned her attention towards me. She grabbed my hands tightly. "Welcome to the family Seto, I hope you'll take good care of Joseph"

"I will"

She hugged me briefly before going inside.

"Hey buddy" we looked up to see Tristan and Duke walking towards us.

"You know Joey" Tristan said after he shook our hands "I never thought you would be someone who was willing to wear such a dress" suddenly realizing what he said he started to stammer "N-Not that it doesn't s-suit your or a-anything" Joey just kept on smiling as Duke said. "You would look sexy wearing such a dress, you know"

Tristan face became red, as he stammered "Hun? Wha-" But Duke quickly shook our hands while wearing a grin and pulled a very confused Tristan with him.

Joey's POV

I sighed deeply as the last one of our guest went inside. Who thought that shaking hands would be so tiring.

"Don't tell me you didn't like that" I heard Seto say

"No just tiring" I felt his arm around my waist and we walked inside.

I hope everyone liked what we did whit the ballroom. I sure did love it. Everything had a bit of a red colour, making the room seem warm and comfy, on the right side there was a little bar, and against all the walls where round tables with chairs, in the centre of each table stood a bouquet of roses. And in the middle was the dance floor. We walked to the middle of the dance floor where everybody was gathered.

I smiled as Seto started to speak.

"We want to thank everyone for coming today. You all have no idea how much this means to us. This is the start of our new lives and I'm glad that it was shared with you all"

Seto looked down at me, for if I wanted to say something, I stepped forward and smiled at my friends and family

"I think Seto have said all the gratitude I feel for you all being here. And I want everyone for there wonderful presents, but we have no time for opening them till after our honeymoon. But I'm sure all of them are great"

Mokuba stepped forward "I think I speak for all, that we are glad to have witness the celebrating of your new life, But I do believe it's time for our newly wed couple to start the first dance"

I started to blush and smile brighter and Mokuba's words. As everyone was walking to the sides of the dance floor, I felt Seto grab my hand and let me to the middle of the room. He turned to me and warped his other arm around my waist as I placed one hand on his shoulder.

I stared up into his ocean blue eye's. Those I fell in love with on that day many years ago, but still they held the same magic since then. Being able to let my heart skip several beats if I keep starting into them.

I haven't noticed that the music started, or that we started dancing. It only mattered that we where dancing. Here on our own wedding. All I could think about was Seto. About all the time we spent together, and about our future together. The music slowed down, and Seto let go of my hand to warp his arm around my waist as well. I warped my arms around his neck and put my hands on his chest. Listening to the soft but rapid beating of my husbands heart.

I felt Seto kiss the top of my head as he softly said. "I love you more then anyone in this world….Puppy" I blushed as I heard my nickname "Love you to, with al my heart, my master" My smile grew brighter as I heard his heart skip a beat, when I said the nickname I hadn't used in a while.

Mokuba's POV

I couldn't help the smile that was on my face, as I saw my brother and brother-in-law's happiness. They seemed to have forgotten about us for a moment.

I stared down at the flowers I still held in my hands. How I caught them, I have no idea, but I'm happy I did.

Suddenly I felt something warp around my waist. I looked to my left side to see my boyfriend. He laid close to my ear and said "You love those flowers?, don't you?" I blushed "I do" he kissed my cheek, as he slowly let go of me, grabbing my left hand as he stood in front of my.

He kissed my hand softly as he bowed down and asked "Could I have this dance"

I was blushing like a Spanish tomato right now and nodded. He took the flowers from my hand, and lay them on a table, as he let me to the dance floor.

He placed his hands on my hips as I warped mine around his neck. I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a gentle kiss, then we started dancing as well

Seto's POV

I softly kissed Joey's neck. I am really happy, this is the best day of my life. I faintly started to notice that we weren't the only once on the dance floor anymore.

My heart was still beating very fast, and yet somehow, it seemed to make Joey happy.

"Hey Seto"

I smiled as I heard my name come from that beautiful mouth. I looked down at him

"Yeah, Puppy"

"Do you mind sitting down for a moment, I'm getting a bit tired."

"No I won't mind, how about I get us something to drink, and you sit down"

He looked a bit disappointed, so I bended down to gave him a soft and gentle kiss. "It won't be long, I'll be back before you know it"

He nodded and kissed me before with a bit of hesitation going to a table.

I smiled and went as quickly as I could to the bar and ordered some cold drinks. As I waited for my drinks I saw I stood next to Bakura, who looked over the dance floor, and actually looked a bit happy. "How are you?" I suddenly heard from him.

"I feel great, you? Are enjoying it here" He gave a nod, as I saw him glance at Ryou at the other side of the room, talking to Joey, he waved at us for a moment before he started talking with Joey again. I saw the faintest of smiles cross Bakura's face. As my eyes fell on the silver ring around his finger

"You can't wait for your own wedding, isn't it" I asked

He let out a sigh, and another nod. "But being engaged feels great to" he mumbled.

I gave him my agreement as my drinks where ready, I grab them as I said my goodbye

Hearing a small "Take care" as I left

I sat the drinks down on the table as I sat next to my pup and warped my arm around him, as he placed my head on my shoulder.

"Ryou said he loved the idea of the flowers" I smiled

"It was a very sweet, and nice idea from you"

"No problem, Seto" he answered me with a kiss on the corner of my mouth.

I stared at the roses on the table. It was mostly made out of red roses, but in the centre where two plain white once.

Joey said he wanted them in honour of my parents, my 'real' parents, because they couldn't be here on this special day for us.

When Joey told me why he wanted to do that I was so grateful, I had kissed him hard on the mouth, and spun him around.

I nuzzled Joey's blond hair. I let my hand wander over his side. This dress really made him look beautiful. I warped my arm around his stomach feeling two soft kiss against my hand and arm. I kissed Joey head and heard him laugh softly

"What's so funny" I ask.

"Don't know, just happy I guess"

And as those word left his mouth I pressed him more against me.

"Are you rested enough for another dance, my love" He smiled lovingly at me

"I would like that very much"

I gave him a chaste kiss as I led him onto the dance floor once more.

I smiled as I held him, His head on my chest, mine resting on top of his, one arm warped around his waist, the other playing with a few strains of his blond hair. This was absolutely perfect.

I spotted Noa and Mokie dancing not far away from us. Noa looked at me, I mouthed at him

"don't be scared" he gave a shaking nod, before he started to whisper in Mokie's ear

Mokuba's POV

The smile I had on my face grew wider as Noa held me tighter. I moved my head up to his shoulder and kissed his neck softly

"Hey Mokie?" I heard a soft shiver in Noa's voice, and I felt his heart racing

"Yeah" I said wondering why he was so nervous

I felt his heart beat speed up as he stepped back. I smiled up at him.

He moved his hand up to my chin

"You look very beautiful tonight" My smile grew

"…Mokie…'' he softly whispered.

He bend down and kissed me softly, but before I could warp my arms around him he let go of me, and started to talk softly into my ear.

"You are my special someone" I flushed and my heartbeat started to beat uncontrollably fast.

"You're the most important person in my life" I swear I could hear him smile as one of his arms unwrapped itself from me to take hold of my left hand softly. Squeezing it slightly, then he continued.

"I love you, Mokuba, I love you so damm much. I really do, you trusted me when I was confused and hurt, when I was stilled trapped in that awful world. You accept me for who I am, even if I am grumpy in the morning, and feel stressed after work. Your always there.

I love you so much "

With every sentence he spoke I felt my face go hotter. I stepped back, so I could look at him in the eye, but we where just a hair breath apart. I cupped his cheek with my right hand and I started to whisper back

"I love you to Sweety, I could see you where a sweet and loveable person from the first time I saw you. I love it when your grumpy in the morning cause then you only have eyes for me. I love it to make you feel better when your stressed, because I get always something in return. And I know you'll do the same for me"

When I was finished I quickly pecked his mouth and stared into two shining green orbs.

He stepped back and slowly raised my left hand to his face and kissed my knuckles softly

"you really are special, Mokuba"

I smiled at him, but what he did next made my hear jump 100 times, no 1000 times as fast.

He had dropped on one knee, still holding onto my hand kissing it softly as he got something from his pocket. He opened the blue box to show me a beautiful silver ring with a little green gem in the centre.

"Mokuba Kaiba, will you marry me"

Tears started to roll down my cheeks. He asked me the one thing I have wanted him to for several months now. Suddenly I noticed the fear that was rising in my love's green eyes.

I couldn't hold my self anymore and tackled him, and we landed spread out on the floor, as I started to chat a mantra of 'yes', and 'I will' in his ear.

I heard a sight of relief as squeezed me close. I lifted my head up so I could look at his face.

He was smiling one of the brightest smiles I have seen in my entire life. He moved one of his hand to the back of my head and pressed our lips together.

It was a passionate, hot, steaming, bruising kiss. It was perfect, it was great….It was just…..meant to be.

I am truly happy

Noa's POV

I let go because of the need of air let himself know. I stared up at his eyes as I moved my hand up to wipe away the last of his tears. He laughed and sat up, pulling me up with him so he sat on my lap. Arms warped around my neck and legs warped around my waist. My arms warped around his lower back.

And I kissed him again, slower this time, to somehow express my gratitude to him. I felt him slowly respond and he was shaking a little. He slowly let go and placed his head in my shoulder.

Suddenly I heard clapping all around us. I looked up to see al of Seto's and Joey's guest had stopped there activities and where watching us. I noticed that Mokuba was bright red but grinning into my shoulder.

Joey and Seto came to us, Joey was smiling and Seto hold out his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled the two of us up. I slowly set my love, down on the ground.

I gave Seto a smile, he gave me just the little push I needed to get the courage to ask him.

"Concerts to the both of you " Seto said "I told you he wouldn't say 'no' " he then said, making me blush.

I saw Mokie's eyes widen slightly

"You knew?!" Seto smiled

"Only since today, somebody wanted to do things right." As he eyed me, making Mokuba look up at me

"You….You asked for permission to marry me" I started to blush even a darker shade of red

"I-I…of course, that is the right thing to - mph" Mokie shut me up with a kiss.

He let go after a couple of seconds and starting at me with teary eyes. "Thank you, that means a lot to me, And you to Seto"

I smiled as I suddenly remembered something. I grabbed Mokuba's left hand again and gave it soft kiss on the back. Then I grabbed the ring and slowly slit it carefully around his finger.

He jumped up again to hug me, I warped my arms around him, and spun him around making him laugh, I was laughing as well. I was just so happy. As I put him down, we kissed again, I don't think I'll stop doing that anytime soon.

I was grinning, I couldn't help it, just the knowledge that he said yes 'HE SAID YES'

I pulled him close to me. Nobody is going to steal him away

Joey's POV

I started to laugh along softly as Noa span Mokuba around. They where so cute together.

The happiness was shining of there faces. I felt a arm warp around my waist protectively. I leaned against Seto's body. Today is great, truly the happiest day of my life, like it should be.

I felt Seto kiss the side of my head. "It's almost time to go….right?" I whispered happy but a little disappointed as well "Yeah, we have to"

I gave a soft smile as I looked up at Seto's warm ocean orbs and he stared into my brown eyes. And I asked softly "one last dance?"

He smiled at me before nodding, he quickly went to the band, to request a song, before he let me to the dance floor one last time.

You know it's funny, I don't know the name of this song, or even lyrics, it's just a song that brings many good memories, from my childhood as well as my time spent with Seto.

I feel like I'm floating, But as soon as the song has started, it had ended. Feeling like a eternity, yet like 1 minute.

But I couldn't let go of Seto. I didn't want to. We took our last picture with everybody separately and together as one group.

Then we walked to the limo, with just married writing on the back. Walking over a carpet, hearing cheers from everyone.

Seto helped me into the car, the got in himself.

We waved at everybody and then the car started moving.

To the rest of our future together

End Chapter 12

**Got it took me a awful long time to write this, how long has it been, 4 to 6 months? Good grief, But I loved it this is my favourite chapter I have EVER written. **

**I hope it was good, I think it was, well say what you think and smile **

**Leave comments be nice and stuff….story still not ended**

**And by the way this is the first time it's not checked by mine beta, so be nice!**


	13. the perfect night

**Another chapter done, this isn't as long as the last one, but I hope you guy's still like the story!**

**Enjoy reading!**

Joey's POV

My head lay on Seto's shoulder as I looked down at our entwined hands. I felt him kiss my forehead.

"So are you now going to tell me where we are going?"

Seto is the one who planned our whole honeymoon, and I was completely okay with that, I like surprise and I don't think I did have the energy to do it anyway.

"Where going to a hotel right now, tomorrow we'll take a plane to our real destination"

"And where is that?" I ask curious lifting my head of his shoulder to look at him.

"That" he said

"I still a surprise my dear puppy"

I gave a put as he pecked my mouth.

But I didn't want it to be just a peck so I pressed more against him

Seto's POV

Joey grinned up at me as we finished our soft kiss. I smiled at him feeling the cold metal of back of our rings against the skin of my hand.

I still couldn't really believe it. This was it, the start of our new life together.

I saw Joey look at our hands again. Then I slowly lifted our hands and kissed his finger with the ring.

I saw his face shot red

"Hey Seto" he said looking at me in the eye's

"I love you'' and suddenly my heart started to beat just as fast as the first time he said that to me

"I love you to" I said back to him, giving him another, this time longer, kiss/ Making it much more passionate.

When we let go I stayed with my face as close to his as possible

"I will never get tired of that" Joey said softly

"Me neither"

I moved my hand up to the side of his face, stroking his cheek softly with my thump as I started into his honey brown eyes

I feel like the luckiest man alive because I have him in my arms.

He moved our tangled hands and placed my hand so my palm was against his stomach. I felt soft kicks against my hand.

"There finally calming down a little….they missed you today"

I couldn't help but feel a little proud, that they noticed when I was around.

I moved the hand on his cheek to the back of his neck

"You really are wonderful Joey"

He moved his head into my hand and said "And you are special"

I pulled his head so our foreheads where resting against each other, and I could keep looking each other in the eye's

Then I spotted something in the corner of his eye.

"You're wearing eyeliner?"

Joey's face became redder and looked away slightly

"I…..yes, mom said it will make my eye's stand out more doing the ceremony"

I smiled, "It did, I didn't notice it until now"

Joey turned his head away. "So you didn't notice until now?" He said

"No, that is not what I meant" I said nuzzling his neck softly as I moved my mouth up to his ear and mumbled "I just didn't notice the eyeliner I only noticed that your eyes stood out, "

"O-oh" he said as he turned his head back towards me and pecked my lips softly

"You know" Joey said. "Today is absolutely perfect"

"Yeah it is" I answered feeling myself smile when I did.

I felt at peace now, nothing, absolutely nothing could break this.

Joey's POV

I closed my eyes for a while, only feeling Seto's warm breath on my neck, his arm around my lower back, his hand on my stomach and our hands linked together.

I smiled, this feeling, just the knowledge that we are bound, and nothing can tear as apart. It is a wonderful feeling.

The limo slowly came to a stop, Seto looked outside and smiled

"We're here" he said, slowly unwarping himself from me and stepping out of the limo

I looked at his every move and then he hold out his hand and I took it as he helped me out of the limo. I smiled at him, straighten my dress and looked at the building in front of me.

Because it was night lamps where shining on the front of the building giving it a yellow/orange glow. But I hadn't time to stare at it longer goes suddenly I was lifted up bridal style

I started to blush "S-Seto!?" I said looking at his face from position at his shoulder blushing madly "W-why….What are you doing?" I ask not really protesting but still…

"It seems only appropriate pup" he said as he nuzzled my cheek.

I blushed even more and warped my arms around his neck "Yeah~ you're right"

I said kissing his cheek before placing my head on top of his shoulder.

It felt nice being carried like this; I wasn't really paying attention when we entered the entrance hall, because the only thing important to me at this moment is Seto.

Seto put me down in front of the reservation desk. I blushed slightly at the amused look the girl behind the desk gave me. Seto spoke "reservation under the name of Kaiba" The girl smiled and typed on the computer. "Yes, everything seems to be right," she said as she handed us the key. "You go to the elevator here to the top floor, your room is at the end of the hallway, I hope you'll enjoy your stay's misters Kaiba"

My heart skipped a beat when she said the last part I smiled as we went to the elevator. Seto kissed the side of my head once again

"You're happy" Seto said,

It was not a question, it was a statement

"Of course I am" I answered

The elevator dinged, did we really go that fast,

Seto kept a hold of mine hand the whole time as he brought us to our room.

Seto's POV

I put the key in the lock. I hope everything was like I asked I want everything to be perfect.

I opened the door, and then my husband and I stepped through it together. I tighten my hold on his hand.

We stepped into the room with a big red sofa, a coffee table in front of it, with on it a lit candle and a wine bottle, there was a flat screen TV. But what really got the attention where two huge window that looked over the landscape.

Joey walked to the window and looked outside "Wow" he said, putting a hand on the window.

He turned towards me with a wide smile "Seto come look, its beautiful"

I walked towards him and warped my arms around him and rested my chin on his shoulder and looked. The full silver moon was shining on the landscape

"This is perfect" Joey breathed out

I frowned a little "But you haven't seen the whole room yet so how can you say it's per-humph"

Joey cut me off with a kiss "It's perfect, simply because I'm here with you, nothing else could make this more perfect" he said as he let go.

My face was red, but I'm not sure if that is from the kiss or what Joey just said. I smiled and bend down to kiss him again, pushing him slightly against the window. When I let go he giggled slightly before leaning against me

"Are you tired?" I asked he nodded against my chest

"But I don't want this wonderful day to end just yet" I smiled at him and pulled him slowly towards the bedroom

"We don't have to sleep, we can just rest" I said

"That sounds very good"

The bedroom had a very large king sized bed with red sheets and-

"Rose petals?" Joey said surprised getting a nice blush on his cheeks?

"You love it?" I ask softly into his ear. He nodded and turned around and he hugged me

"I love you" he said

"I love you to" I said he looked up and smiled and started to unbutton my suit jacket "We can hardly sleep in these" He said with a smile as he slipped off my tie. I smiled down at him as

I moved my hands from his waist up to his shoulders "Seto" Joey whispered "hmm" I mumbled as I softly kissed his neck while pushing the dress slightly off his shoulders

"You know that we can't-" he let out a soft gasp as I bit his shoulder

"I know, I wasn't planning on but that doesn't mean that I can't spoil you a little" Joey pushed the suit's jacket of my shoulders and it landed on the ground with a soft thud and he started to nuzzle my neck softly

"Yeah you're right, but keep in mind that you're not the only one that can do the spoiling" he looked at me with shinning eye's and I bent down to kiss him, a bit rougher thon before, he moaned softly into the kiss and he pulled me closer. Ever so softly I moved my tongue over his lips silently begging him to open them. He didn't hesitate a moment and opened his mouth letting me into the wet cavern and letting our tongues play a sinful dance

Joey's POV

I moved my hand up to his cheek as he pressed even more against me. I moaned softly, his lips tasted still slightly to our wedding cake. That was making me smile as me smile as my arms tried to pull him closer.

Ever so slowly we pulled apart, a string of saliva connecting our lips together, then it broke and some landed at the corner of his mouth. My eyes looked back up to Seto's. Just in time to see him lick up the corner of his mouth, his eye´s blue eye´s sparkling.

He moved to kiss my nose, and then he put his forehead against mine

"Maybe it's a good idea to take a hot bath first" Seto said our lips brushing each other every so often "You have been on your feet all day, and it'll be good for your back to"

I shivered slightly I could just feel the love behind those words, I leaned a bit more against him "That would be really nice"

He kissed my cheek "But first let me take this clip out of your hair, we don't want it to break or something right?" I nodded in agreement and felt his hands work softly on my hair "Just be careful with it" "Of course, I'll put it on the nightstand"

I nod again as the cream hairpin came out, my hair falling in front of my eyes. Seto laid the accessory on the nightstand. When he walked back he grabbed my hand in search for the bathroom. That was not a hard thing to do, since there was only one other door in the room.

We were amazed as we walked through the door. There was a large tub, with all kinds of soaps, shampoo's I even see some candles.

The sound of splashing water filled my ears

"Would you like a bubble bath" I turned around to look at Seto "Is that possible" trying my best not to grin widely at the thought

"Should I take that as a yes?" He asked.

I nodded happily not even trying to hide the fact that I loved the idea

When I sat in the bathtub later, on Seto's lap I felt totally relaxed. I leaned my head back against Seto's shoulder "Are you feeling good?"

I pressed a kiss against his jaw "I feel perfect" I felt Seto's hands move up to my hair and he started to wash it. It felt very nice and I started to hum a little

"This is nice" I mumbled Seto kissed my neck "It really is" he said as he reached over to grab the shower cane to get the soap out of my hair.

After he was done I turned around to face him and started to wash his hair. Seto closed his eyes and smiled and I took that opportunity to plant a small kiss on his mouth

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked. I bend down to his ear "totally" I breathed out and I felt him shiver lightly.

I let out a soft laugh as I continued to wash his hair. I loved the feeling of his hair. He seemed to be enjoying himself to. After I washed the soap out of his hair, I warped my arm around his torso and laid my head on his shoulder. Closing my eyes

"Joey?" I heard him ask I said nothing just squeezing him a bit tighter. Two seconds later I felt Seto's hands on my back and a kiss below my ear. I felt happy sitting like this. I never could image feeling as happy as I do in this moment. I'm so glad that I can stay be his side forever.

After everything that happened. I…no we are truly happy. One of Seto's hands moved up to the back of my head. My smile never left my face. Yes, really the best place I could be

"Hey, are you…crying?" Seto suddenly asked

Seto's POV

Joey pulled away blinking. Some more tears falling out of his eyes.

I became worried. He moved a hand up to his cheek, his eyes widening as he felt the tears. He hadn't noticed that he had been crying?

After he seemed to realize it he started smiling. "I'm just really happy" he placed his forehead against mine "Really, really happy" and he kissed me softly.

My arm tightened around his back "I'm glad" I said, I kissed him again, kissing the tear streaks as well as Joey was laughing softly as we felt the kids kick in his stomach.

"I think there agreeing of being happy" he said

After our bath we laid on the bed together. I was kissing his neck and shoulders. My hands stroking his stomach kind of reminding myself I can't go too far.

"Seto?" I moved up to look at him. He softly kissed my nose "thank you"

"For what?" I ask softly

"Everything" I looked at him in question, and he laughed softly, for the hundredth time today

"Just I'm thankful for everything you have done for me. If it wasn't for you who knows what could have happened to me. I don't think I would have been this happy" I blinked before I bended to kiss him. When I pulled away I spoke

"I could say the same thing about you"

"What do you mean?"

I laughed and kissed his forehead "If it wasn't for you, I think I would still lock myself in my office for days, and not come out for anything. You make me appreciate my life outside my work…..you made me feel loved"

Joey's face was red. His arms, which were still on my back, moved to my neck and pulled me down into another kiss. I fell onto my arms one seated at either side of his head.

His hands were in my hair pulling me as close as possible without lying on top of him

When we let go of each other, I looked into Joey's face. He was completely red across his cheeks and nose

"I think we are both very lucky" I kissed his nose "I agree"

Yes this will be the perfect night

**End chapter 13~ **

**Sorry for the long, long long long wait. I had finished this ages ago, but just couldn't work on it for so long because Argh computer going crazy~**

**Hope you guy's still love me, and this little story, by and thanks to anyone who is still reading **


End file.
